Attract
by Light of Leviathan
Summary: Tiba-tiba saja satu kelas 1-A, terutama mayoritas para siswa, mulai tertawa-tawa di setiap kali Midoriya Izuku menemukan Todoroki Shouto dalam jangkauan ruang pandangnya. Bagaimana bisa Izuku bersikap seperti biasa kalau tiba-tiba saja pesona Shouto meningkat jutaan kali lipat tiap ia melihat? warning: M for intense kiss and mild language. (fanfiksi untuk Shirocchin)


Boku no Hero Academia © Horikoshi Kouhei, bukan punya penulis. Fanfiksi ini ditulis tidak untuk mendapatkan keuntungan materi apa pun.

Warning: canon divergence, dorm-life, high-school, quirk (creation?), dork, adorkable.

at·tract (əˈtrakt/) to pull or draw someone or something towards them  
/ cause (someone) to have a sexual or romantic interest in someone.

 **.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **.**

"MATI KAU, ANAK YUUEI!"

Shouto berdecak. Dia mengasisteni Midoriya untuk menghadang seorang siswa yang menyerang dengan brutal, entah dari akademi Shiketsu atau Ketsubutsu. Siswa itu belum juga mengenakan tiga bola pada anak lain untuk lolos ke seratus besar.

Merek terlalu sibuk dengan masalah sendiri, hingga jadi miskin informasi mengenai pembantaian siswa-siswi Yuuei di paruh pertama babak pembuka ujian.

" _Atrak—"_

"Todoroki- _kun_ , hati-hati di belakangmu!"

"— _traaannkh_! Argh!"

Izuku menerjang seseorang yang mengintili dari belakang. Siswa itu memekik berang kena serang, terguling tumbang.

Shouto luput melihat siswa itu memeluk lengan Izuku dan hendak turut membantingnya ke tanah, tapi Izuku lebih dulu melemparnya jauh-jauh, hingga tak satu pun dari keduanya menyaksikan seringai yang terkembang dari orang yang terlempar.

"Terima kasih, Midoriya."

"Uhm, berhati-hatilah, Todoroki- _kun_ —"

Mereka tak sempat berkomunikasi lebih jauh.

Arena maha raksasa diguncang gempa luar biasa dan segala sesuatu luluh-lantak.

.

#~**~#

.

Shouto tengah merenungi kegagalannya mendapatkan lisensi untuk magang. _Freaking yes_ , sambil cuci piring. Berhubung sekarang jatahnya cuci piring makan malam, dibantu Tokoyami yang merapikan lagi dapur seusai memasak.

Terdengar pekikan.

Kemudian jeritan.

 _DAMN._

 _SHIT._

 _FUCK._

 _CHIKUSHOU._

 _KUSO._

 _KASO._

 _SAMPAH. DEKU MEMANG SAMPAH! JANGAN TERIAK DI DEPANKU! AKU BUKAN SI SAMPAH SETENGAH!_

Bakugou, siapa duluan yang berteriak.

Siapa lagi yang bakal menggelegar histeris menyoal Midoriya Izuku, kalau bukan Bakugou Katsuki?

Namun teriakan-teriakan brutal itu beriringan dengan beberapa pemuda jatuh ke lantai, dan terbahak sampai menggelinding selantai ruangan.

Minat Shouto untuk bergabung dalam pembicaraan, sekalipun tidak akan dikecualikan, tetap saja asat mengingat ia adalah pengecualian dari mereka yang berhasil lebih dulu. Teman-temannya selangkah lebih dekat bekerja sebagai pahlawan.

"Terima kasih sudah membantu."

Shouto balas mengangguk pada Tokoyami yang mengangguk sopan. Boleh saja gaya makhluk berkepala burung itu gayanya _bad-boy_ , tapi tata krama dan kesopanannya jangan diragukan.

Tanpa suara, Shouto hendak menyelinap pergi kembali ke kamar dan merenungi semua yang terjadi. Namun seseorang nyaris bertubrukan dengannya. Orang itu jatuh terduduk.

"Ah. Maaf, Midoriya," Shouto lekas mengulurkan tangan untuk membantu Izuku bangun.

"To-To-Todoroki- ... – _kun_!"

Namun Shouto ditinggal terbingung-bingung, karena Izuku dengan wajah memerah seperti tengah demam, langsung berlari pergi menyisakan angin yang menepis-nepis dirinya.

Sementara yang lain, bahkan Mineta, tertawa sampai nyaris terpipis-pipis.

.

#~**~#

.

"Midoriya—"

Shouto yang terbangun setelah tidur kelelahan membersihkan kamarnya, menghentikan langkah menuju dapur ketika melihat Mineta duduk dengan raut serius dan sangat-bukan-Mineta-kata-Yaoyorozu di hadapan Izuku yang tertunduk lesu.

"—ini kelewatan serius, tahu. Kau harus melakukan sesuatu. Atau kami tidak bakal bisa tidur."

"Uhm," Izuku mengangguk, bergerak resah dalam duduknya, "aku tahu."

"Kau bahkan jadi kurang tidur begitu pun kami," sahut Tokoyami dengan suara tak kalah serius dan perhatian, "apa terjadi sesuatu padamu?"

"... ada banyak hal. Tapi aku belum tahu pasti apa sebabnya."

"... mungkin aku tahu."

Ketiga pemuda yang kamar asramanya saling bertetangga itu menoleh pada kilauan di tengah keremangan. Ah, bahkan wajah Aoyama saja kali ini meremang.

Senyum Aoyama yang sukses membuat orang salah paham, sempurna terpampang.

" _Pardon_. Apa sebenarnya kausuka pada—"

Shouto tak sadar seberapa cepat ia balik kanan, hilang selera untuk mengisi stok botol air minumnya.

.

#~**~#

.

"Maaf kalau pertanyaanku menganggu. Perasaanku saja, atau akhir-akhir ini, Midoriya-san kelihatan stress sekali, ya?"

Alih-alih prihatin, beberapa teman sekelas lelaki malah refleks tertawa keras karena pertanyaan sarat perhatian dan kecemasan dari Yaoyorozu.

"Hah? Ma-masa? A-aku baik-baik saja, kok. Serius. Kalian berpikir terlalu berlebihan. Hahahaha."

Izuku menggeleng-gelengkan kepala dengan kecepatan menakjubkan. Tawanya canggung. Mendelik sebal yang lemah pada sebagian teman sekelas. Demi jambul Mahaunik All Might, mereka terpingkal-pingkal kurang ajar!

Shouto memerhatikan siluet Izuku yang duduk di sebelah kanan Iida, terpisah dua bangku darinya. Memang akhir-akhir ini wajahnya begitu murung dan stress. Bahkan kalau berpapasan dengannya, Izuku yang selalu ramah padanya, bahkan kini balik kanan.

Seingat Shouto, beberapa waktu lalu Midoriya masih sangat terharu saat mengirimkan foto kartu lisensi magangnya entah pada siapa.

Shouto memajukan kepala dan mengerling pada Izuku. "Kau kurang tidur?"

Tokoyami cukup sopan menahan tawa dalam senyuman.

Kirishima terkekeh-kekeh.

Sero tertawa histeris sampai menangis-nangis.

Mulut Shouji dan mulut di lengan duplikat dari tentakelnya tertawa.

Disumbangsih pula dengan Kouda dan Satou yang tertawa malu-malu.

Tidak usah tanya Kaminari dan Mineta, mereka tertawa hingga hilang jiwa.

"Berhentilah menertawainya! Sebagai teman sekelas, seharusnya kita membantunya untuk menyelesaikan masalah, bukan menertawakan!" tegur Iida tegas, yang lalu berusaha mengucapkan hiburan agar Izuku tidak berkeriut malu dibangku seperti itu.

"Deku, ada apa, sih?" tanya Uraraka yang duduk persis di depannya.

Izuku cepat-cepat menggeleng. "Tidak ada apa-apa, kok. Ha-hanya sedikit ... err, kau tahu, susah tidur."

"Ya, sampai kami juga ketularan karenanya," sahut Tokoyami. Meski tidak ada nada ofensif, tapi tetap saja Izuku merasa tersindir, dan ia menggumamkan maaf berkali-kali secepat rentetan peluru revolver yang telah kosong lalu berdentang ke lantai.

"Kalau kami bisa membantu untuk menyelesaikannya, jangan ragu untuk mengatakannya pada kami. Bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang, selalu membantu apa pun yang terjadi, karena itulah teman ada?"

Dan seperti biasa, Iida menyumbangkan tempura udangnya untuk Izuku yang tampak hampir menangis.

"Midoriya- _chan_ , jangan ragu minta tolong kami," Asui yang duduk di sebelah Uraraka, ikut menyahut.

Uraraka mengangguk ceria, berusaha membuat Izuku lebih gembira walau sorot matanya pun mencemaskan temannya itu. "Katakan pada kami, apa yang bisa kami lakukan untuk membantumu menyelesaikan masalah?"

"Masalahnya bisa selesai, kok," kekeh Sero, "gampang sekali malah."

"Apa?" melihat makanan lenyap di tengah udara kosong terasa seperti sihir, kalau tidak melihat ada sarung tangan terbang dan tangan tengah memegang sumpit. Suara Hagakure bernada prihatin, "jangan ditertawakan lagi. Kasihan dia."

"Ya. Dasar kalian," Jiro mendengus.

"Bagaimana caranya bisa selesai?" tanya Yaoyorozu yang ikut menyumbangkan _crab-stick_ pada Izuku.

"Tanya saja pada Todoroki. Ya, 'kan, Midoriya?"

 _Oh, Tuhan. Demi mata keriput dan tampang semaput Aizawa-Sensei yang katanya seksi se-U.A._ Kirishima dan senyum halo mataharinya.

"A-a-aku," Izuku buru-buru bangkit dan keluar dari meja sambil membawa nampannya, "pe-permisi!"

Para siswa lelaki yang tertawa dirutuki gadis-gadis di kelas.

Shouto menolehkan kepala pada Kirishima yang duduk di samping kirinya. "Apa masalahnya?"

Ojiro yang duduk di hadapannya, dengan senyum canggung, memakai ekornya untuk menepuk singkat bahu Shouto. "Tanya saja pada Midoriya, ya."

.

#~**~#

.

"Oh, tidak. Astaga. Bagaimana ini?!"

"Untung tempat dudukku jauh dari dia, jadi aku tetap akan berkilau dan tidak akan kena semburan teriakannya."

"Oi, oi, kalau kita berisik, nanti Midoriya bangun. Sssht. Biarkan dia tidur saja."

"Heh. Bodoh. Kalau tidak dibangunkan, nanti dia akan menjadi-jadi."

" _Pardon._ Kalian tidak mengerti seberapa parah Midoriya Izuku saat ini."

"Yosh, Mineta, bangunkan Midoriya pelan-pelan—"

"Hei, dilarang berisik! Aizawa- _Sensei_ sedang menjelaskan!"

"Kau yang teriak, Iida!"

"—diam."

Hampir semua siswa meneguk ludah begitu wali kelas mereka menepuk papan tulis dengan penghapusnya.

Aizawa menatap tajam satu per satu. Tatapannya berkeliar pada tiap kepala dan airmuka yang masih terlalu polos menghadapi keji dunia, sayangnya justru mereka malah lebih tahu.

Hingga sorot matanya tertambat ke titik tengah di barisan bangku sebelah kanan. Jajaran paling kanan dari kelas.

Sebenarnya, kalau tidak sedang kesal karena rongrongan media diimbuh dengan murid kelasnya yang tidak biasanya gaduh sekarang malah rusuh, mungkin Aizawa akan mempertanyakan mengapa salah satu murid yang paling sering membangkang kalau sudah urusan menyelamatkan orang, kepalanya jatuh tertelungkup di meja.

Midoriya Izuku tengah mendengkur. Damai nian.

Aizawa akan menanyakan dengan nada monoton lebih beradab dari dering ponsel All-Might yang teramat biadab, bahkan akan heran mengapa musuh bebuyutan yang bersangkutan, Bakugou Katsuki, tampak duduk kelewatan tegak dan seakan mencegahnya untuk tahu bahwa yang pulas di belakang punggungnya adalah Midoriya Izuku.

"Hiii!"

Beberapa murid memekik ngeri begitu Aizawa melecutkan kapur ke arah Midoriya Izuku, dan pekik yang naik seoktaf begitu Bakugou menggeser kepalanya seolah itu mengenai dahinya.

Aizawa akan takjub pula, juga mencela Mineta, yang hampir naik meja untuk menghalangi Izuku kena lemparan kapur darinya.

"Apa kalian ingin kena detensi?"

Aizawa tak menghitung seberapa banyak anak menelan ludah dan berkeringat dingin di tempat duduknya sendiri. Suasana ruangan mengelam. Suhu kelas mendingin drastis.

Izuku pulas seperti biasa.

Dia menaruh buku dan kapur, mendengar desisan Bakugou yang rusuh karena terkena lemparan kapur dan _sialan kenapa aku harus melakukan semua ini._ Beranjak mendekat ke area bangku diekori semua mata anak-anak yang mengamati.

" _Se-Sensei!"_

Aizawa menoleh. Oh, anak muda. Pahlawan tidak termasuk dalam situasi di mana ketika temanmu melanggar tata tertib kelas, bahkan tidur pulas di tengah pelajaran, lantas patut diselamatan.

"I-itu ... Midoriya, akhir-akhir ini ... kecapekan. Ya ... ya! Karena kerja magang kami!"

Aizawa mengerling tajam, "Itu bukan alasan yang pantas untuknya tidur di kelas. Yang kerja magang bukan hanya dia, dan membela temanmu yang melanggar peraturan sangat _bukan_ lelaki, Kirishima."

Yang barusan bersuara, tertohok parah hingga Kirishima terduduk syok di tempat. Namun, sesyok apa pun dia, tetap saja ia menyorotkan kekhawatiran pada Izuku.

Aizawa tidak melewatkan sorot cemas beberapa murid lelaki yang terarah pada Midoriya. Entah apa yang jadi alasan mereka tidak menginginkannya membangunkan Izuku. Toh, yang bersangkutan saja tidur dengan damai.

"Mi-Midoriya ... semalaman mengajari kami belajar!" bahkan Kaminari juga berseru membelanya, "ya, 'kan?"

Ojiro mengangguk antara takut dan juga cemas.

Shoji mengeluarkan mulut melalui tangannya dan menyahutkan persetujuan.

Aoyama menoleh dengan wajah menggelap dan cemberut yang dianggun-anggunkan, _bukan aku yang mesti belajar tiap hari, merci!_ ditambah ekspresi tidak tahu diri teramat berkilauan.

"Bukannya kalian belajar selalu denganku setiap Sabtu?" Yaoyorozu mengernyitkan alis. "Kalau kalian belajar semalaman pun, kenapa hanya Midoriya-san yang tidur di kelas siang ini?"

"Apalagi kau, Kaminari," cibir Jiro, terkikik mengabaikan delikan Kaminari.

"Pengkhianat kau, Yaoyorozu!" seru Mineta dengan ekspresi terkhianati.

Tokoyami menyela, "Dia kelelahan karena mengambil jatah piket kebersihanku malam kemarin, setelah kemarin kami _spartan-training_ menyempurnakan jurus andalan."

"Ha? Bukannya kau selalu dibantu Todoroki tiap piket?" tanya Ashido heran.

"Aku juga tidak lihat Midoriya berlatih kemarin malam—aku bahkan tidak melihat dia sama sekali," timpal Hagakure—sergahan ini datang dari seseorang yang bahkan tidak terlihat sama sekali.

"Kemarin!" Kaminari buru-buru menolehkan badan ke belakang, "aku minta Midoriya untuk latihan denganku! K-kan aku kalah darinya, jadi aku belajar. Ka-kau juga lihat, 'kan, Kouda?"

Bahkan Kouda yang tidak pernah bersuara saja kini mengangguk-angguk sangat cepat meski penuh ketakutan.

Tsuyu memiringkan kepala. "Hm? Bukannya Kouda-chan bermain dengan kelinci di taman dekat asrama?"

"Tolol!" damprat Bakugou, "sudahlah! Biarkan saja sampah ini tertidur!"

"Ka-kalian! Walaupun kita tidak sepatutnya mengatakan yang sebenarnya, tapi bukan berarti kalian bisa berbohong!" tandas Iida panik.

Aizawa mengetukkan tangan pada meja Izuku. Seketika semua desisan mengering menyisakan hening. Menegangkan hingga terasa mencekik. Dan pemilik bangku, masih dipangku mimpi.

Shouto mengarahkan tatapan pada punggung Izuku. Dari bangkunya, ia hanya bisa melihat wajah Izuku yang setengah terbenam ke lipatan lengan. Bergumam-gumam entah apa sambil nyengir berseri-seri—sebenarnya sih terlihat menggemaskan sekali.

 _Sayang ..._ di depannya Aizawa-Sensei.

"Midoriya."

Shouto mengerjapkan mata.

"Midoriya Izuku," panggil Aizawa lagi.

Kenapa malah beberapa temannya yang megap-megap? Panik tak karuan? Ah, kenapa mereka melirik berulang kali ke arahnya?

Sepasang mata tak sama dengan warna abnormalnya mulai memincing. Semakin aneh saja mereka.

"Psst. Psst! S.O.S. To-do-ro-ki! Lebih baik kau izin keluar sekarang juga, Todoroki!"

Shouto menoleh ke arah Satou dan memandangnya seakan dia baru saja mengatakan hal paling sinting.

"Biar aku melakukannya," Bakugou bangkit dari tempat duduk dan memutar posisinya hingga menghadapi Izuku dengan penuh keengganan juga amarah menggelegak.

Aizawa jeli mencermati ekspresi beberapa anak lelaki sekelas. Ini semakin aneh saja. Mereka berulang kali meliriki Todoroki, panik, tapi juga tampak seperti berusaha menahan tawa geli.

Mineta menutup mata rapat-rapat ketika Bakugou menarik napas dalam-dalam.

"BANGUN, DEKU BRENGSEEEEK!"

Izuku kejang jiwa-raga, mata masih terpejam rapat. "Shouto- _kun_!"

Beberapa pasang mata terbelalak.

"SAMPAH! AKU BUKAN SI SAMPAH SETENGAH-SETENGAH!" amuk Bakugou dengan teriakan yang mungkin dapat mengguncang alam barzah.

"Shouto- _kun_!"

Ada banyak orang yang melongo.

Tak terkecuali Aizawa yang mematung di tempat.

Lain hal dengan beberapa siswa lelaki yang meledak tertawa. Terpingkal-pingkal. Jatuh dari kursi. Berguling di lantai. Tertawa hingga memegangi kepala.

Bakugou merasakan kedutan dahsyat di urat yang bertonjolan di dahinya. "BANGUN ATAU KULEDAKKAN KAU SEKARANG JUGA!"

Izuku kejang sekali lagi. "Shouto- _kun_!"

"MATI KAU!" raung Bakugou frustrasi.

Tokoyami meloncat bangun. "Hentikan! Biarkan saja dia tidur!"

"... Shou—hh—to- _kun_!"

Aizawa menatapi Todoroki Shouto dan gadis-gadis di kelas yang tampak terkejut bukan kepalang, lalu Midoriya Izuku yang pasang tampang menderita jiwa-raga.

Mineta melompat naik ke meja lalu menampar punggung Izuku keras-keras. "Midoriyaaaaa!"

Tangan Izuku terjulur menggapai-gapai. Menggelinjang perlahan di kursinya. "A-ah ... sakit, Todoroki- _kun_... hnghh."

Mineta menjerit histeris.

.

#~**~#

.

Aizawa memandangi Izuku yang menundukkan kepala dalam-dalam dan membenamkan wajah ke tangkupan telapak tangan. Percuma saja, merah di wajahnya merambat hingga ke telinga dan pangkal leher.

"Sudah berapa lama ini terjadi?"

"... u-uh, saya rasa sejak ... sejak ujian mendapatkan lisensi waktu itu," lirih Izuku. Airmukanya bertambah pucat begitu pintu ruang konseling terbuka dan All-Might menyembul, mengambur masuk ke dalam.

"Ada apa ini? Kenapa Midoriya- _Shounen_ dipanggil?" All-Might bolak-balik menatap antara pewaris kekuatan One for All-nya dan Aizawa.

"Kenapa tidak ke Recovery Girl?" Aizawa mengabaikan kebingungan All-Might, mungkin dia khawatir karena selama jam pelajaran pratiknya, murid kesayangannya tidak ada dan diminta izin absensi.

Menyaksikan wajah Izuku yang malah tambah memerah, Aizawa mendesah. Tentu saja. Siapa yang akan ikut belajar bersama seseorang yang didesahkannya dalam kelas; kalau ia terkena sindrom yang sangat aneh.

"Satu kelas semuanya tahu?"

"Ti-tidak. Hanya yang lelaki ... kecuali To- ... Todoroki- _kun_."

All-Might yang belum mengerti situasi, dengan tenang duduk di sisi Aizawa yang tengah mencermati sosok Izuku yang tampak hampir mengizinkan bumi untuk menelannya saat ini juga.

"Bagaimana ... itu bisa terjadi?" tanya Aizawa perlahan. Oke, dia bukan wali kelas paling baik hati, tapi tidak berarti dia akan mengabaikan kebutuhan murid saat mereka perlu diberi simpati.

"D-di saat tertentu yang tak tentu waktu, saya mudah mengantuk. Kantuk itu tidak bisa dilawan, dan ra-rasanya ... tidak bisa ditahan kalau ada—a-atausedangmemikirkan—Todoroki-kun. Tanpa sadar saya tertidur, dan nantinya saya akan mengigau."

"Todoroki?" Aizawa kini jadi mengerti mengapa murid-murid lelakinya banyak yang tertawa.

"U-uhm," Izuku hampir pingsan cuma untuk menganggukkan kepala, "dan ka-kata yang lain, ka-kalau ditanya hal apa pun saat tidur, sambil _mendesa—mengigau_ ja-jawabannya pasti apa pun berkaitan dengan Todoroki- _kun_. Begitu dibangunkan, saya akan ... jadi _jumpy_. Dan memekikkan nama Todoroki- _kun_."

Aizawa tidak bermaksud pasang tampang membuli, tapi mungkin, sejak awal bertemu dengan murid-murid 1-A angkatan ini, dia telah sukses melakukannya, "Kau menjeritkan namanya."

"Maafkan saya!" isak Izuku sambil menjambak rambutnya dan lengan menutupi wajah memerah.

"Kau susah dibangunkan juga," Aizawa mengingat kegilaan di kelas tadi, sampai-sampai dia meminta Iida dan Shouji menggotong Midoriya ke mari, baru membantingnya ke lantai dan _voila!_ tiba-tiba Izuku terbangun sambil mengerangkan nama Todoroki Shouto.

All Might masih bersabar menantikan jawaban. Dia memilih menuangkan teh ke tiga gelas untuk mereka bertiga sambil menyimak interogasi Aizawa pada Izuku.

Aizawa melipat kedua lengan di depan dada, satu tangan menyangga dagu, "Kaubilang tadi sejak ujian mendapatkan lisensi, ya?"

Izuku mengangguk ragu.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"So-soalnya, sebelum Shindou- _san_ memakai _kosei_ -nya untuk membuat gempa di arena, ada siswa lain—kalau tidak salah lihat, dari akademi Ketsubutsu juga. Dia sempat akan menyerang Todoroki- _kun_ , tapi saya menahannya. Dia sempat meneriakkan _sesuatu_ , tapi saya—"

Izuku terbelalak saat itu juga seakan baru tersadar.

"—tidak sempat mendengar kelanjutannya karena saya menyerang dia lebih dulu, lalu sekejap mata, arena sudah tidak berbentuk karena _kosei_ Shindou- _san_."

"Apa yang dia teriakkan?"

"Kedengaran ... seperti atrak—tak? Atrak—tam?" Izuku putus asa berusaha mengingat-ingat. "Saat itu saya dan Todoroki- _kun_ saling ... tolong. Dia kena serang duluan dari saya."

Aizawa menegakkan kepalanya. "Apa dia melakukan sesuatu dengan _kosei_ -nya?"

"Saya tidak tahu." Izuku menarik napas dalam, menenangkan diri dan airmukanya mulai berubah serius. "Sepertinya ada dua kemungkinan. Antara _quirk_ itu aktif karena teriakannya, atau karena sentuhannya."

All-Might menatapi Izuku yang santun dan sedikit kikuk mengucapkan terima kasih karena sudah disuguhi teh, "Sentuhan? Kau sempat bersentuhan dengannya? Apa yang kaurasakan?"

"Dia sempat memegang lengan saya untuk menyerang, tapi ... saya tidak merasakan apa-apa," Izuku melenguh kecewa dengan raut berubah muram lagi, "saya melemparnya agar menjauh dari Todoroki- _kun_ , hanya itu."

Selagi mereka bertiga menyesap teh hangat dan memikirkannya, tik-tok jam dinding pun dipecah oleh dering jam istirahat yang telah berakhir.

Memang tadi kekisruhan terjadi di waktu-waktu krisis jelang istirahat, sehingga tepat sebelum dering bel istirahat, Aizawa sigap meminta Izuku diboyong ke ruang konseling.

Aizawa berdecak, "Aku benci melakukan ini, tapi sudahlah," ditatapnya Izuku yang bahunya menurun lesu dan menggigit bibir. Entah kenapa, di matanya, Izuku selalu terlihat seperti menanggung seluruh kewajiban pahlawan di dunia ini, "aku akan menghubungi Miss Joke."

"Maaf saya jadi menyusahkan Anda, _Sensei._ " Izuku buru-buru bangun dan membungkuk dalam-dalam.

"Sudah terlambat untukmu mengatakan hal itu," Aizawa meletakkan gelas tehnya, "coba kaukatakan itu kalau sedang membuat masalah dan susah menuruti kata gurumu."

Izuku dengan mata berkaca-kaca membungkuk berulang kali. "Maafkan saya!"

"Itu salahku juga," All Might menghela napas panjang.

"Kau harus mengajarnya dengan lebih baik," Aizawa mendelik pada All Might yang langsung meminta maaf padanya. Dia menghela napas lagi, "Aku benci harus menelepon Miss Joke dan mendengarnya."

"Perlu kubantu?" tawar All Might.

Aizawa mengerling muridnya yang pucat pasi karena masih tidak mengerti situasi. "Ya, bantu Midoriya Izuku untuk tidak loncat dari lantai dua sekeluarnya dari ruangan ini."

.

#~**~#

.

"Hi-hiiii! Kenapa kau masuk ke mari, Todoroki- _kun_?"

Todoroki Shouto dengan segala pesona maskulinnya, menerobos masuk bilik toilet tempatnya bersembunyi.

"Kenapa kau menghindariku?"

Izuku terpojok dan tertohok.

"Ti-tidak. Su-sungguh, i-ini juga bukan mauku," rintih Izuku panik.

Siapa tidak, ketika seseorang masuk ke bilik toilet yang sama denganmu lalu menutup pintu. Memblokir jalan untukmu kabur. Kecuali kau mau sebegitu bodoh mendobrak dinding sebelah, atau menghancurkan tembok sekalian.

Dan tidak mungkin lolos dari detensi jika nekat melakukannya.

Siapa tidak, ketika ada seseorang yang punya gender sama denganmu, salah satu teman baikmu, seseorang yang kauanggap salah satu dari yang paling kuat di sekelilingmu, dengan sepasang mata ibarat langit mendung dan biru menyatu di matanya, bekas luka bakar yang harusnya kelihatan menyeramkan, dan kedua lengan dengan garis-garis tegang urat yang berdenyut kuat, memberikan _tatapan tempat tidur_ padamu.

Izuku menggigit bibir. Pikirannya mulai kosong ketika Shouto mendekat. Harum maskulin sesuatu seperti adas, panas dan dingin sekaligus, menyerbu untuk dihirup olehnya. Tubuh yang terdiri atas otot-otot liat itu menekan intens hingga punggung Izuku terasa menyatu dengan dinding di belakangnya.

 _Ini kenapa jantungku seperti di fanfik-fanfik, sih!_ Izuku menggeliat berusaha lepas dari cengkeraman Shouto yang memanasi pergelangan tangannya.

Namun dia tidak mungkin memakai One for All untuk mengatasi semua ini, apalagi menggeser otaknya kembali ke tempat semula.

Shouto mendekat pada Izuku yang gelagapan menelan ludah, juga karena matanya nyalang malah tersandung memandang jakun Shouto yang naik-turun perlahan. Izuku merasa khilaf seketika.

Mungkin iklan pasta gigi atau permen mint sebenarnya sama sekali tidak berlebihan selama ini, Izuku bisa mencium wanginya dari helaan pelan napas Shouto—ini karena embun atau uap atau _sesuatu nikmat dan basah!_ Izuku nyaris gila.

"Kau tahu seberapa sering aku memikirkanmu?"

Jari dingin itu meraih dagu Izuku, ibu jari menekan mulutnya untuk terbuka yang berefek malah bikin Izuku panas dingin tak karuan.

 _Khilaf, Midoriya Izuku! Khilaf!_

Bibir Shouto mendekat, dan Izuku sesak napas menyadari sepasang mata itu merambat turun dari matanya, meredup dengan seksi ketika tertambat di bibirnya.

Sensasi pening itu menggiling-giling kewarasan Izuku, atau mungkin Shouto.

Karena Shouto menautkan pelan bibir mereka dan suaranya berat saat berkata, _"Katakan bukan hanya aku yang menginginkan ini,"_ sampai Izuku bisa merasakan pergerakan bibir Shouto di bibirnya.

"Unh," Izuku nyaris memejamkan mata dan menikmati betapa seksi aksi Shouto, kalau bukan karena kewarasannya sedang berperang.

Ya. Pikirkan soal All Might. Aizawa. Teman-teman. Ibu. Keluarga. Endeavor. Siapa saja. Present Mic. Midnight. _Khilaf, Midoriya Izuku!_

"Midoriya," suara dari pangkal tenggorokan Shouto terdengar parau oleh keinginan, seperti lengannya yang menarik pinggang Izuku untuk merapat erat padanya.

"A-aku ..." Izuku harusnya tidak membeliak ke arah lelangit toilet, harusnya tidak melihat ke arah rambut dengan dua warna dan terbersit pikiran bagaimana rasanya mengacak-acak rambut itu hingga tidak rapi dan helaiannya bercampur satu sama lain.

Ya, dia gila.

Tapi ini gara-gara Shouto membuatnya merasa demikian.

Bagaimana kalau yang sesungguhnya, dia ingin Shouto membuatnya _gila_ dan _menggilai_ dirinya dalam artian erotis?

"Se-se-sebentar. Ha-aah—"

Shouto tidak menunggu. Dia langsung maju dan meraup bibir bawah Izuku yang terbuka untuk melepas napas di mulutnya dengan desau sama parau, penuh dan begitu butuh.

Shouto menangkup wajahnya dengan satu tangan, memiringkan kepala, lalu memperdalam ciumannya.

Izuku mendesah payah tatkala bibir Shouto saling raup dengan mulutnya. Bibir yang sama menyinggung bibir atasnya, menariknya. Berpindah ke bibir bawah, melumat lamat-lamat dan sangat lambat, kemudian menekan kerapatan bibir mereka lebih intim.

Baru Izuku berpikir, tidak ada lagi yang lebih nikmat selain hal ini, Shouto mengirik bibir bawahnya dengan gigi. Menggigit pelan bibir Izuku, lalu menjilat seberkas gigitan itu perlahan-lahan dan mengisap lelehan saliva dari bibir Izuku dengan mata lurus menatapinya. Dan demi Tuhan semua ini keterlaluan seksi.

Semua sensasi itu menyengat hebat sekujur tulang punggung dan tubuhnya, mengosongkan isi kepala apalagi niatan hatinya untuk mengaktifkan _kosei_ dan mendorong Shouto menjauh.

Izuku bergetar sekujur tubuh ketika Shouto mengulanginya lagi yang pertama tadi. Mengucapkan namanya dengan suara yang mengundang manusia berfantasi penuh dosa, hingga Izuku bisa mengetahui Shouto tengah mengeja namanya, _"Mi-do-ri-ya,"_ karena gerakan sensual bibir Shouto persis di bibir Izuku.

"Haah. Hnggh," ini lebih terdengar seperti protes ketika Shouto memundurkan kepala. _Kenapa berhenti—aku ingin lagi._

Izuku ingin lagi tapi tidak tahu bagaimana caranya untuk berhenti, mulutnya maju dengan mata menyayu merasakan basah di bagian bawah tubuhnya ketika tawa pelan dan hangat Shouto terempas padanya.

Izuku mengalungkan lengan di leher Shouto, membalas kenakalan Shouto yang memanaskan ruangan dengan menciumkan namanya di bibir mereka yang akhirnya saling lahap dengan kalap, seperti pahlawan paling berarti dan alun biduan yang takkan mati.

" _... Shouto-kun."_

(o)

" _Aku tidak khilaf, Shouto-kunnnh—"_

"MIDORIYAAA!"

Bedebam mengerikan rasanya sampai menggebrak dan tergema sampai ke lantai atas, tatkala ketiga teman tetangga kamar asrama Izuku, dengan bengis menjatuhkannya dari tempat tidur.

"A-aanhh ... Shouto- _kun_ ..."

"Aku tidak tahan lagi!" tangis Mineta histeris, "dia sudah sampai tahap masturbasi dalam mimpi dengan Todoroki!"

"Bisa tidak bicaramu disensor sedikit?" Tokoyami menggeram sambil memijat puncak kepalanya yang berdesir pusing, "sebaiknya kita tidak membocorkan soal ini pada siapa pun."

Izuku tergolek di kaki ranjang tidur, membuka mata yang masih redup dan rasanya mimpi barusan sangatlah nyata. Sensasi ciuman barusan yang sensual dan panas dan segalanya itu masih di pelupuk mata.

Selimut All Might menggulung tubuh Izuku dalam kepompong, tapi ketiga lelaki teman sekelasnya itu tidak mungkin tidak tahu-menahu apa yang tersembunyi di baliknya.

" _Not sorry_ ," rambut dan wajah Aoyama kusut minta ampun, bahkan bintang-bintang imajiner yang bisa mengelilinginya melayu dan gugur dengan fantastis, " _pardon._ Kalau sebenarnya kau ada perasaan padanya, katakan saja."

Izuku langsung membumbung selimut ke kepalanya. Dia meredam teriakan frustrasi pada serat-serat selimut yang selalu jadi korban _banjir_ di tiap malam. Namun di kegelapan, hanya wajah Shouto yang begitu terang di benaknya hingga ia cepat-cepat menyeruak.

"Aku ... sungguh-sungguh minta maaf," Izuku menyembulkan separuh wajah keluar dari selimut.

"Maafmu sudah kadaluarsa buatku, tahu!" tandas Mineta lugas dengan wajah horror dan sangat gelap. Dia meloncat turun dari tempat tidur sambil berkomat-kamit tentang kegilaan bagaimana bisa ereksi tanpa perlu melihat dada ataupun pantat wanita.

"Ini saatnya kau menerima gemilang bantuanku untuk menyelamatkanmu," Aoyama mengibaskan jubah tidurnya dan kelap-kelip mengerikan bertaburan lagi di sekitarnya.

Tokoyami menghela napas panjang. "Sebaiknya kita diskusikan ini dengan yang lain. Kurasa masih ada yang bangun, baru selesai belajar dan _sparring_ —atau cuma lapar malam-malam."

Mereka mulai keluar ruangan. Tertinggallah Mineta seorang diri, sempat masuk ke kamar mandi untuk melemparkan sabun batangan yang ada pada temannya itu, lalu memelototi Izuku sebelum membanting pintu tertutup.

"Selesaikan dulu urusanmu! Begini-begini, aku _**lelaki keren**_ yang tidak akan membocorkan Todoroki kau butuh _fap-fap_ sambil membayangkan digabruk di ranjang olehnya!"

.

#~**~#

.

"Midoriya- _kun_! Kau baik-baik saja?"

Izuku berjengit mengetahui Iida berseru kencang dari ruang rekreasi ke dapur tempatnya baru masuk. Terlebih dari entah seberapa banyak kepala yang menoleh padanya begitu melihat ia datang.

"Kau tanya dia baik-baik saja karena dia dijatuhkan lagi dari tempat tidur, atau soal jeritannya?" tanya Mineta sewot, menyambar _stick_ keju yang dibuatkan oleh Satou—berebutan dengan Kaminari dan Kirishima.

"Perasaannya, dan semuanya," tegas Iida dengan gestur robotik badannya yang khas.

"Tambah parah, ya?" tanya Ojiro simpati, "teriakan kalian terdengar sampai lantai kami," dan bertukar anggukan dengan Kaminari serta Iida.

"Hah. Aku bisa mendengar jeritan gilanya bahkan di kamarku. Cih," Bakugou merebut toples _stick_ keju dari pangkuan Kirishima yang duduk di sebelahnya.

Sero terkekeh kasual saat mengambil permen kopi yang ditawarkan Tokoyami, "Nah, itu baru berlebihan."

"Midoriya, ayo ke sini! Kita bicarakan sama-sama!" Kirishima melambai dan tersenyum hangat padanya.

Mineta menghunjam semua yang ada di sekitarnya dengan tatapan menyangsikan. "... Kirishima Bodoh! Mana mungkin ketika orang habis _fa_ —aaawwph!"

"Siapa bilang barusan tidak akan bicara macam-macam, hm?" Tokoyami dengan tenang menjewer telinga Mineta yang mengaduh-aduh rusuh.

Sebenarnya, bagi Izuku, semua celotehan teman-temannya itu mencerocos dari telinga kanan, amblas di benaknya, dan sisa-sisanya meluruh keluar dari telinga kiri.

Begitu ia melihat ada yang menyodorkan segelas teh padanya, Izuku mendongak. Didapatinya Kouda yang berkeringat dingin dan memandangnya dengan kelewat cemas.

"Aku membuatmu khawatir, ya?" tanya Izuku, canggung menggaruk tengkuk yang serasa digelitik angin musim panas.

Kouda mengangguk berkali-kali.

"Terima kasih," Izuku mengambil gelas teh dari tangan Kouda. Memaksakan wajahnya melenturkan airmuka jadi sedikit lebih ceria, "yuk, kita ke sana."

Kouda mengangguk-angguk lagi. Jirou pernah cerita, saat mereka ujian melawan Present Mic, Kouda pernah dalam mode plus ultra sampai berbicara. Dia keren sekali.

Namun kalau Kouda tak nyaman untuk bicara, Izuku tak bisa memaksakannya. Justru di saat seperti ini, ia malah merasa lebih aman dekat dengan Kouda.

"Tuh. Sampah, kau duduk sebelah si sampah setengah-setengah."

Bakugou mengedikkan dagunya. Lengan kiri terbentang di bagian sandaran sofa, sedikit menyentuh pundak Kirishima dan rambut merah yang tersisir rapi turun dengan lunak. Tangan kanan memonopoli toples berisi _stick k_ eju.

Ojiro meringis memohon maaf. Tidak diperkenankan untuk angkat tempat duduk, meskipun inginnya begitu, tatkala melihat airmuka syok Izuku yang lalu berubah was-was bukan main dengan satu tempat duduk tersisa.

"Aku tidak kuat menyaksikan ini! Midoriya bisa klimaks di tem—mmfh!" kali ini giliran Sero melakban mulut Mineta kuat-kuat.

"Kau bisa tidak sih diam sebentar, Mineta?" desis Sero, menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

Izuku ingin menolak duduk di ...

 _Kursi panas._

Ya. Karena tempat yang disediakan di sebelah kiri Shouto. Ada spasi kosong. Dan di sisi lain itu ada Sero duduk di sana. Sebelahnya lagi ada Mineta yang duduk di sisa spasi kecil, sementara Ojiro duduk di lengan sofa.

Shouto dengan ekspresi monoton dan kali ini penuh perhitungan menatapinya.

Semua mimpi yang akhir-akhir ini menghantui Izuku kembali lagi.

Mulai dari lari-lari di padang bunga berwangi pelembut baju ibu dengan Shouto. Datang ke tanah suci a.k.a ke mall Kiyashi di toko Serba Ada Plus Ultra yang nyaris menyediakan segala hal tentang All Might, memilih _bed-cover_ All-Might dengan Shouto. _Yes_ , guling-guling di atas _bed-cover_ dengan _nikmat. Plus ultra!_

Bergandengan tangan dengan Shouto sambil menyaksikan matahari terbit.

Dipeluk Shouto saat berhasil mengalahkan Shigaraki Tomura.

Shouto menariknya dengan posesif dari Shinshou Hitoshi.

Shouto menindihnya saat mereka di arena festival olahraga Yuuei.

Shouto yang mengacak rambutnya dengan hangat di mimpi ketika akhirnya ia berhasil membuat rekor ala pahlawan di ujian fisik dengan Aizawa- _Sensei_.

Shouto yang merapatkan tubuh mereka tatkala payungan berdua ketika hujan musim panas merambah daerah.

Shouto yang membuka kancing kemeja sekolah satu per satu dan menurunkan ritsleting celana dengan seringai seksi.

Shouto yang memakai tangan hangatnya untuk membelai punggung Izuku.

Shouto yang naik kereta bersamanya, menjepitnya ke pintu kereta karena kebetulan mereka satu kereta. Helaan napas Shouto membelai tengkuknya. Tangannya menyelinap ke ritsleting celana Izuku tatkala kereta melaju, menekan intim dengan tangan bergerilya setara jam-jam sibuk kereta.

Shouto yang tidur memeluknya saat tengah menjemur kasur, di bawah paparan matahari, dan Izuku tersenyum penuh haru karena merasakan ciuman di rambutnya dari Shouto yang tertidur pulas memeluknya.

Shouto yang menjepitnya ke dinding toilet. Menambatkan bibir di bibirnya dan membuat Izuku panas-dingin dengan sensasi bisikan nama diciumkan padanya.

Shouto yang menaunginya dan menggeram dan— _ARGH!_

Semua mimpi itu saling membelit satu sama lain dan menjalar, menjajal kewarasan, mengikat pelan-pelan Izuku lalu melecutnya untuk tersadar bahwa ia telah mundur tiga langkah.

"Deku, berhenti menyusahkan hidup orang lain dan cepat duduk di sebelah Setengah Sialan!" desis Bakugou sambil mendengus.

"I-iya!" Izuku terlonjak ngeri. Walau langkahnya terasa begitu berat, tapi ia tidak mau kena damprat. Apalagi cari ribut dengan Bakugou yang sedang dalam mode netral.

Izuku tampak kikuk tatkala duduk di sebelah Shouto. Terlihat lebih kaku dan setengah mati menahan salah tingkah. Bagaimana bisa jika ciuman Shouto barusan mengawangi mimpinya.

Hatinya tergores menyadari bahwa semua itu toh _hanya_ mimpi.

Dan mimpi selamanya hanyalah mimpi, bunga tidur yang tak untuk jadi nyata. Karena kalau mimpi direalisasi, dia berubah jadi realita.

Dan itu jelas dua hal berbeda, walau serupa tapi tak sama.

"Ka-kalau Deku-kun tidak nyaman di situ, jangan dipaksakan," Uraraka yang baru datang bersama gadis-gadis lainnya, miris mengamati Izuku yang seperti hampir menggelembung dan meletus karena menahan napas.

Tidak sepenuhnya salah. Karena Izuku bukan manusia kejam yang tega menyalahkan Shouto yang berwangi seperti orang habis mandi. Wangi. Tanpa dapat ia cegah, kantuk mulai merayapinya lagi dengan nyaman.

"Tidak bisa," sergah Kaminari, "aku tahu ini membuatnya malu, tapi kita ada di sini semuanya untuk membantunya."

Tokoyami mematuk permen kopi yang ia pungut dari asbak kristal berisi permen. "Bagaimana kalau dia mencoba menyayat atau melukai tangannya sendiri supaya tetap sadar?"

Satou bergidik ngeri, "Apa tidak ada saran yang tidak ekstrim dan penuh kegelapan?"

"A-akan kucoba melakukan sesuatu."

Izuku mengaktifkan kekuatan dan menghalau sensasi kantuk anomali ini yang mulai melingkupinya.

Namun badannya melemas. Senyaman orang yang habis kelelahan latihan spartan, makan sampai kenyang kemudian mandi sampai bersih, dan ada seseorang yang akan memeluknya—meninabobokannya untuk tidur.

 _Izuku, sini—tidur di pelukanku. Kupeluk kau sepanjang malam, sampai malam lagi._ Hina sekali diri ini, mengimaji suara seksi Todoroki.

"Uwah ... kalian benar," Hagakure tidak terlihat, tapi _stick_ keju lolos dari toples tanpa sempat Bakugou protes, "dia benar-benar langsung mengantuk."

Yaoyorozu mendekat ke area sofa dan menyangga lengan di sandarannya. "Mungkin kalau Todoroki- _san_ yang melakukan sesuatu, Midoriya _-san_ tidak akan tertidur?"

"Ide bagus. Cobalah." Asui memakai lidahnya untuk mengambil permen dari hadapan Tokoyami dan Ojiro.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?" Shouto mendongak, beringsut memundurkan posisi duduk agar bisa serong menghadapi Izuku yang wajahnya makin memerah saat menatapnya.

Jiro menyandarkan pinggul ke sisi sofa dan memiringkan kepala. "Hmm ... coba kaubilang, _"Jangan tidur!"_ pada Midoriya?"

"Tatap aku, Midoriya."

 _Apa-apaan ini! Api itu keluar dari tangannya, bukan dari suaranya! Api itu di lengannya, kenapa terasa di badanku sih!_ Izuku panas-dingin saat memutar sedikit posisi duduknya untuk menghadap Shouto, merasakan denyar panas di relung hati dan dasar perutnya.

Izuku menuruti pintanya. Ia mencoba menatap Shouto. Kedua tangan Mineta di bahunya mencegahnya untuk memalingkan pandangan.

Iida menatapnya dengan serius. "Apa yang kaurasakan, Midoriya-kun?"

Izuku makin rikuh ditatapi kedua mata heterokrom. Teringat di mimpinya ia berpikir mata itu begitu hipnotik, langit biru dan kelabu berpadu tapi tidak berlebur hancur. Berkilat. Ada sosok dirinya di mata Shouto.

"Mukaku panas ... jantungku," Izuku memegangi dadanya, "berdebar-debar. Perutku mulas. Tanganku berkeringat dingin. Rasanya susah untuk bernapas. Sensasinya seperti melayang-layang atau terbang mengambang di kolam renang Dan ..."

"Dan?" gumam Kirishima tegang.

Menatap kedua mata yang hanya memandangnya seolah begitu sayang, Izuku menggigit bibir pelan. Ini halusinasi. Imajinasi. Delusi. Fatamorgana. Mimpi. Apa pun itu, rasanya seperti gelembung berletupan dalam dirinya saat ditatapi dengan hangat oleh Shouto.

"... senang," lirih Izuku, "sakit tapi juga senang sekali. Seperti ada banyak sekali kupu-kupu bertebangan lembut di perutku."

Shouto akhirnya menampakkan kekhawatiran walau samar, "Kau harus di- _rontgen_ , Midoriya."

Delapan belas pasang mata lainnya datar memandangi Shouto.

Yang benar saja manusia ini.

Anak _hero_ kedua masa tidak tahu Midoriya kenapa?

"Apa kau akan menemaniku, Todoroki-kun?" tanya Izuku lirih dengan wajah bersemu.

Di sekelilingnya terdengar orang-orang terkesiap. Seakan terperangah tak percaya atau begitu takjub, entahlah.

Semua kerisauan dan masalah yang selama ini dipendamnya seperti mengempis, hilang entah kemana. Tangannya gatal untuk terangkat, melingkar di lengan atau pinggang atau leher Shouto. Membisikkan nama kecilnya berkali-kali hingga Shouto balas berbisik atau mengecupkan namanya di bibirnya, _I-zu-ku_.

 _Aku khilaf_ , Izuku meratap dalam senyap.

Aoyama mengibaskan poninya dengan sensasional. " _Pardon_ , sudah kukatakan berulang kali itu berarti kau jatuh—"

"—cinta pada Todorokiii!" potong Ashido meriah.

Izuku mencambuk kepalanya pada teman-temannya yang lain dan tengah menatapnya dengan mata membulat. Dia bersikeras melawan hawa-hawa hangat kantuk itu yang mulai membuai, dan angan tentang tangan Shouto yang akan membelai. _Ya, tubuhnya._

"Ta-tapi aku tidak menyukainya se-se-seperti i-i-itu—uh ..."

"Midoriyaaa!"

Shouto terpana bukan karena teriakan kaget yang lain, melainkan mata Izuku yang meredup lalu terkatup, dan Izuku melunglai jatuh ke arahnya. Hingga tidak menyisakan Shouto pilihan selain merengkuhnya.

Jeritan _huwaw!_ dan _astaga!_ dan _demi dada montok Midnight!_ juga _woy-khilaf-dong-Midoriya!_ teriring reaksi spontan lainnya, lantaran Izuku wajahnya tersipu-sipu malu dan melingkarkan lengan dengan nyaman di sekeliling pinggang Shouto.

"Sampah!" Bakugou menatap hina Izuku yang bergelung dan mengusel di pangkuan Shouto.

"Midoriya?" Shouto tetap mengendalikan ketenangannya. Terlebih ketika yang lain di sekitarnya serasa kewarasan mereka copot atau kegilaan mereka mencapai level maksimum.

"Umm?" Izuku bergumam sambil mendengkur pulas. Wajahnya berubah cerah, seolah segala beban yang ditimpakan padanya selama ini terangkat begitu saja.

"Naaah ..." Mineta yang membuang sampah selotip Sero sembarangan pun berkacak pinggang, melompat naik ke atas meja dan duduk di sana menghadapi Izuku, "kalau sudah dalam mode begini, Midoriya sangat gila."

"Itu datang dari mulutmu, Mineta-san," sindir Yaoyorozu dengan dengusan pelan.

"Ke-kenapa kau bilang begitu?" tanya Uraraka, melotot tak percaya memerhatikan Izuku yang mengeratkan pelukan pada Shouto.

"Lihat saja sendiri," Kaminari terkekeh setengah simpatik.

Mineta terbatuk-batuk menetralisir ganjalan serak, juga menghabisi komat-kamitnya soal hal ini. Dia melirik Ojiro, "Tolong."

"Kenapa aku lagi, sih," Ojiro mendesah, menatap tak tega pada Izuku yang pulas dengan wajah polos. Namun di bawah pelototan yang lainnya, Ojiro memakai ekor saktinya untuk menyambit kaki Izuku.

"Shouto- _kun_!"

Tubuh Izuku terlonjak kaget. Namun matanya masih terkatup rapat. Mimik wajahnya seakan tubuh tengah digores-gores paku.

"Hei, jangan pakai cara begitu," Shouto tegas menghalau ekor itu yang nyaris memecut Izuku lagi, dengan lengan yang tidak memegangi tubuh Izuku.

"U-huu ..." Izuku melenguh pilu seakan sedang mengadu, "... Shouto- _kun_."

Bakugou memajukan badan, menggeser Mineta sedikit yang sudah menutup telinga rapat-rapat, lalu berteriak semenggelegar petir meyambar, "BRENGSEK KAU, DEKU!"

"Shouto- _kun_!" tubuh Izuku mengejang sesaat. Mirip seperti bayi yang tersentak kaget dalam tidurnya tapi tidak terbangun.

Kaminari yang sudah bisa mengendalikan petirnya, mengambil properti yang dipakainya untuk menembakkan petir. Kali ini mengukur kadar voltase, lalu menyengatkan sedikit pada lengan Izuku.

"To- ... Todorrrroki Shouto- _kunnn_ ..." suaranya persis orang yang benar-benar tersetrum.

Mineta memakai gulungan selotip dari Sero, dibentuk ala kipas jepretan, untuk mencambuk pinggul Izuku. "MIDORIYAAA!"

"SHOUTO- _KUUUN_!" badan Izuku mengejang lebih dahsyat dan dia terisak pedih memeluk Shouto lebih erat.

"Jangan siksa dia," Shouto menatap tajam beberapa pemuda yang meski melakukan semua itu, tetap saja berusaha mati-matian menahan tawa.

"Oke, oke," kali ini ganti Kirishima yang bangun, tangannya menepuk bahu Izuku, "Midoriya, siapa paling baik di dunia?"

Semua berani bertaruh, Midoriya Izuku yang biasanya pasti akan menjawab siapa pun itu, tak lain tak bukan hanyalah All Might.

Namun kini wajah tersepuh rona sewarna rambut Kirishima, "... Shouto- _kun_."

"Siapa paling kuat di dunia?" uji Kaminari.

Jawaban pelan Izuku teredam di pangkuan Shouto, "Shouto- _kun_."

"Siapa paling keren?"

"Shouto- _kun_."

"Siapa paling jenius?"

"Shouto- _kun_."

"Siapa paling seksi?"

"... unch ... Shouto- _kun_."

Mineta menepukkan tangan bergantian dengan Kaminari. Pergantian pemain dan interogator. "Kenapa dia paling seksi?"

"... karena dia memang begitu," Izuku lunglai meletakkan kepala di paha Shouto yang merunduk untuk menatapinya.

Mineta menyeringai keji, "Apanya paling seksi dari Todoroki?"

Izuku menyusupkan wajahnya lagi di pangkuan Shouto, "Suaranya."

Rasanya tidak ada yang tidak tahan untuk berseru _aw!_ apalagi ketika Izuku menambahkan dengan lengan kuat dan otot-otot perut liat. _Ya Tuhan. Dosa apa kami menyaksikan semua ini!_

"Midoriya, makan es krim, yuk!" seru Sero yang bersusah-payah menahan tawa.

"Mmm."

"Hm?" Mineta mendekatkan kepalanya ke arah Izuku.

"... kalau aku makan es krim," lirih Izuku dengan wajah memerah bukan kepalang, saking pelan suaranya hanya Mineta dan Shouto yang bisa mendengarnya, "apa Shouto- _kun_ mau memakannya langsung dari bibirku?"

Airmata menyembur deras dari mata Mineta. Antara tawa gila dan merasa tak berdaya, ia jatuh tertelungkup dengan dramatis di bawah meja. "KEMBALIKAN MIDORIYA SEPERTI SEMULAAA!"

"... Shouto- _kun_ milikku," desis Izuku penuh nada seolah mereka adalah musuh.

 _Dia bilang apa?_ Desas-desus itu terkikis habis ketika Iida mengalihkan dengan bertanya, "Sudahkah kau mengerjakan tugas, Midoriya-kun?"

"Belum," Mulut Izuku maju beberapa senti.

"Kenapa?"

"Terbayang Shouto- _kun_ terus-menerus."

Tokoyami ikut memajukan kepala untuk menatapi Izuku, "Kenapa bisa terbayang dia terus-menerus, huh?"

"... tadi dia habis latihan spartan, dan pulang berkeringat. _Terlihatseksisekali_. Apalagi lengannya saat dia meninju berulang kali. Keringat mengalir turun dari pelipisnya menuju dagu, lalu meluncur turun jatuh ke dadanya yang bergerak naik-turun—ah jakunnya juga. Aku tidak tahu apa yang seksi dari itu tapi aku melihatnya naik-turun dan aku merasa panas dan bagaimana bisa Shouto- _kun_ bisa terlihat sepanas itu aku tidak mengerti.

"Dia memakai _tank-top_ dan itu basah, aku tidak sengaja melihatnya saat menaikkan kaus melewati kepala, tulang punggungnya tampak kukuh sekali! Caranya melemparkan kaus ke mesin cuci itu, lalu dia mengisi air ke mesin cuci, dan lengannya mengaduk cucian dengan kuat, setengah tubuh bagian depannya jadi ikut basah terkena air.

"Rambutnya berantakan dan ia mengusapnya ke atas, dahinya terlihat, aku rasa jantungku nyaris copot dan wajahku panas begitu ia mengerling ke samping dengan pakaian transparan—kenapaShouto- _kun_ bikinpanas-dinginsekali—hhnggh."

Mayoritas siswa 1-A bertumbangan ke sofa atau jatuh duduk di tempat, tak tahan dengan ceracau khas Izuku yang sekarang tak lagi terdengar lucu.

"KEMBALIKAN MIDORIYA!" isak Mineta dramatis.

Kecuali Shouto yang hanya mengejapkan mata. oh, ya, memang tadi dia habis pulang latihan langsung cuci baju sebelum mandi. Sempat melihat Izuku yang buru-buru kabur dari hadapannya.

"Astaga," Yaoyorozu membelalak syok, "apa yang terjadi pada Midoriya- _san_?"

Kaminari yang berkacak pinggang kemudian menggelengkan kepala, "Nah, itu juga yang kami ingin tahu."

Uraraka menumpu dagu di telapak tangan dengan siku berpangku di atas lutut, "Bagaimana kalau kita konsultasikan hal ini pada Aizawa- _Sensei_?"

"Kurasa tadi Midoriya- _kun_ sudah mengonsultasikan pada Aizawa- _Sensei_. Beliau pasti sedang melakukan sesuatu, tidak mungkin diam saja," Iida yang duduk dengan postur formal memandang lurus-lurus pada Izuku, temannya itu pasang muka sama sekali bukan karakternya saat mengusel manja wajahnya ke dada Shouto, "kita harus coba melakukan sesuatu juga. Ada yang punya ide?"

Bakugou yang dari tadi duduk pongah, membuang toples ke pangkuan Kaminari. Wajahnya kali ini tampak serius sungguhan, "Ada yang bisa kita coba."

Begitu perhatian terpusat padanya, Bakugou memincingkan mata dengan kalkulatif pada Izuku. Terlepas dari hasratnya ingin membantai wajah _fluffy fuwa-fuwa_ Deku, di sisi lain ia mencemaskan Izuku tidak bisa secepat seperti sedia kala—walau dalam rangka untuk membantainya dengan kekuatan penuh.

"Oi, Todoroki," panggilan itu saja sudah mengerutkan kening beberapa orang di ruang rekreasi, "coba bicara apa saja pada Deku. Perintah dia. Atau buat dia melakukan sesuatu."

"Hmm ..." Tokoyami merenungi permintaan Bakugou, "ini bisa membuat kita tahu, apa Midoriya merespons segala sesuatu tentang Todoroki, tapi tidak pada orangnya. Atau merespons segala sesuatu dikaitkan pada Todoroki, dan kalau Todoroki yang memberi stimulan, maka responsnya itulah yang sesuatu."

Delapan belas pasang mata, termasuk sepasang yang tidak pernah terlihat, menyoroti Shouto tanpa henti. Beberapa menelan ludah. Sebagian merasakan dinginnya tiupan AC yang menjilati bulir keringat dingin di wajah. Sisanya terdiam siap menganalisis.

Shouto mengangguk singkat.

"Midoriya."

"Mmmh?"

Nah, mereka mencatat dalam hati—sambil sebagian kecil dari mereka memutar bola mata—Izuku yang nadanya manis sekali begitu merespons si bungsu Todoroki.

Shouto menahan keinginan untuk melingkarkan lengan di badan Izuku. "Maukah kau melepaskanku?"

"... tidak," Izuku terkekeh geli yang kedengaran aneh sekali, sebelum berubah jadi gumam murung, "kau tidak suka dipeluk aku, ya?"

 _Tidak depan semua orang._

 _Tidak tanpa kau sadar, Sayang._

Shouto berusaha untuk tak menenggak saliva, meski itu yang ia inginkan merasakan pelukan Izuku mengerat pada dirinya, "Bukan. Aku ingin ambil minum air putih. Atau kau mau tolong mengambilkanku?"

"Oke. Tapi jangan kemana-mana, ya?"

"Tidak. Aku tetap di sini sampai kau kembali."

Izuku seketika bangkit. Matanya terbuka. Remaja-remaja yang berada di asrama 1-A itu melongok horror menyadari mata Izuku terbuka seperti biasa. Kecuali dengan akar-akar merah yang mencemari bagian sklera, dan ada lingkar warna ungu tua aneh yang melingkari pupil matanya—menodai warna iris Izuku yang hijau terang.

"Kalian lihat itu?" Shouto bergumam tajam.

"Astaga, mata Midoriya terlihat berbeda." Ojiro menatapnya tanpa berkedip.

"Seperti orang kena hipnotis." Kaminari mengelus dagunya dengan telunjuk dan ibujari, mencemarti gerak-gerik Izuku.

Shouto memicingkan mata. Melihat Izuku yang sesekali meloncat dengan ceria dan mengerikan di mata-mata mereka sekelas, mengambilkan gelas minum air putih. Kembali lagi dan tersenyum malu-malu, yang menimbulkan desis horror, menyerahkan gelas air putih pada Shouto.

"Terima kasih." Shouto meminum air pemberian Izuku, membiarkan pemuda itu berbaring lagi di sofa untuk menyelinap ke pelukannya kembali. Entah dia harus bersyukur atau tersedak.

"Umm!"

Usai meletakkan gelas minum ke sofa, Shouto beralih pada Izuku yang merebahkan kepala di pangkuannya. Dia menerima isyarat dari Bakugou untuk bereksperimentasi. Shouto pun menggerakkan tangan, mengusap-usap sayang rambut megar Izuku dengan pelan.

Izuku mendengkur seperti kucing kecil dengan lembut lalu tersipu. Bergelung dalam pelukan Shouto dan menyembunyikan wajah di perutnya. Coba saja Izuku mengerti itu dekat sekali ke bagian privat yang bisa tegang kalau diusap-usap.

Shouto memandang Izuku dengan lebih lunak. Belum pernah ada yang bermanja seperti ini padanya. Dia sendiri tidak pernah melakukannya.

Namun melihat Izuku nyaman sekali, seakan Shouto dapat melindungi dan membuatnya nyaman lebih dari siapa pun juga, ternyata perasaan yang ditimbulkan terasa menghangatkan.

"Apa ada yang kau inginkan dariku?" tanya Shouto dengan volume suara merendah.

Beberapa dari mereka mengangkat alis tinggi-tinggi, begitu melihat pipi Izuku disepuh rona sewarna senja.

Izuku melirih, "Banyak."

"Seperti?"

"... aku mau ..."

"Hmm?" gumam Shouto lembut.

"Dipeluk," Izuku menyusruk agar dipeluk Shouto, "olehmu."

Berdasarkan pelototan Bakugou dan tawa tidak bersimpati Kaminari pula anggukan robotik Iida, Shouto tanpa sungkan merengkuh Izuku dalam pelukan. Menahan napas dan senyuman merasakan Izuku yang matanya berkaca-kaca, bahagia memeluknya lebih erat.

"Todoroki! Todoroki!" Mineta meloncat berdiri di atas meja, "coba minta padanya, untuk tidur tanpa berisik dan teriak-teriak namamu!"

"Midoriya," Shouto menyisiri rambut hijau gelap itu, menyimpan heran dalam diri bagaimana bisa rambut seikal dan semegar ini ternyata tidak sekusut kelihatannya.

"Mmm?" Izuku mengerling padanya.

Shouto menepuk-nepuk punggung Izuku perlahan, "Tidur, ya?"

Izuku mengeluarkan suara dari pangkal kerongkongan, seperti suara rengekan anak kecil yang tidak ingin guling tidur dipisahkan darinya. Atau anak kecil yang ditinggal ibunya untuk tidur sendiri.

"Aku temani, karena itulah ..." Shouto mengambil keputusan berani—dan memang ia terbiasa menentukan pilihan dengan memangkas prosedur menimbang baik-buruk semua hal. Sudah terbiasa, begitulah didikan ayahnya, "... kau tidak perlu mencariku lagi."

Izuku membulat matanya, kemudian berkaca-kaca dengan haru. Dia mengangguk dengan senyum yang kalau saja tidak ada yang lain di sini, Shouto mungkin ingin tahu rasa dari senyum itu.

"Oke," Bakugou menepukkan tangan, bangkit berdiri, "bawa Deku ke kamar. Kita lihat apa dia bakal tidur menjerit-jerit lagi atau tidak."

"Bakugou, kau melakukan kebaikan untuk kemaslahatan umat!" seru Mineta terharu.

Bakugou bahkan tidak menepis Mineta yang menggelayut di kakinya, tenang meminta yang lain membukakan pintu _lift_ agar Shouto dapat menggendong Izuku yang mulai terkantuk-kantuk lagi di pelukannya serta memberikan jalan agar keduanya bisa lewat.

"Aaah. Bakugou, kau ini ... merusak momen saja," Ashido mengerucut mulut, "Kau tidak lihat betapa manis mereka?"

Asui membiarkan Shouto yang menggendong Izuku dalam pelukannya—seperti gendongan pengantin, komentar Jirou datar—masuk _lift_ lebih dulu, "Mina- _chan_ , fokus kita ini untuk menolong Midoriya- _chan_."

Setibanya lift di lantai 2-F, mereka mengiringi Shouto yang membenarkan lagi posisi Izuku dalam pelukan. Bergumam perlan, meminta Izuku mengalungkan lengan di lehernya dengan erat agar tidak jatuh, yang dipatuhi Izuku dengan wajah bersemu.

Tokoyami membukakan pintu kamar Izuku, sementara Aoyama bergegas masuk untuk menyalakan lampu. Mineta melipir ke dalam kamar, lalu meloncat naik ke atas kasur untuk menyiapkan tempat tidur Izuku.

Shouto melangkah masuk. Bergegas menuju ranjang tidur, membaringkan Izuku pelan-pelan ke kasur.

"Ah?" Shouto mengejapkan mata karena begitu ia ingin bangkit, tidak bisa, "Midoriya?"

Izuku melindur sambil memeluk leher Shouto erat-erat. Mau tak mau, Shouto setengah antara terduduk dan berbaring juga di ranjangnya. Sebelah lengan masih mendekapi tubuh Izuku—persis melingkar dari pundak ke punggung lengan.

"Jangan kemana-mana, Shouto- _kun_ ," pinta Izuku lirih, nada suaranya teramat sedih menyayat hati. "Kaubilang akan menemaniku."

"Lakukan sesuai maunya," instruksi Bakugou, "nanti begitu dia tertidur, kita tunggu apa dia masih teriak-teriak drama diva atau tidak."

Bakugou melenggang keluar lebih dulu diikuti Aoyama dan yang lainnya. Mineta menemplokinya lagi, mendesis histeris, bagaimana kalau nanti Izuku akan menyerang Shouto duluan dengan sensual dan terjadi yang tidak-tidak. Dibalas dengan sewot, kalaupun itu terjadi, maka sudah bukan urusan mereka.

Tokoyami masih tinggal di situ. Tatapannya menyorot lunak ketika memerhatikan Shouto yang akhirnya memilih membaringkan badan, daripada menahan pegal dengan posisi untuk tidak merapat pada Izuku yang bergelung dalam rengkuhannya.

"Midoriya."

"Mm?" mata Izuku telah terkatup rapat.

"Aku di sini."

Izuku mengunci Shouto dalam dekapannya. "... tapi nanti kau akan kembali ke kamar."

"Iya," Shouto menahan diri untuk tidak membenamkan wajah ke rambut Izuku yang menyerbak wangi _shampoo_. Toh, karena hanya ada Tokoyami, dia cuma bisa mengelusi rambut dan menepuk pinggul Midoriya.

"Karena itu," Shouto berbisik di pelipis Izuku sebelum menciumnya, "mimpikan aku. "

"U-uhm." Izuku mendesau pilu.

Shouto membelai dahi Izuku dengan ibu jari berulang kali. "Aku di sini, sampai nanti kau bermimpi."

Sesuai janjinya, Shouto menanti sampai Izuku terlelap. Tatkala menyadari napasnya telah mundur pada keteraturan, Izuku telah jauh di dalam mimpi yang mungkin tak lagi melibatkan siapa pun, Shouto perlahan-lahan mengelupas lengan Izuku dari tubuhnya dan beranjak memangkas jarak.

Tokoyami menatapi Izuku baik-baik, mencari jejak akan terbangun atau berteriak lagi yang tidak-tidak. Tatkala tiada tanda-tanda Izuku akan terbangun atau menahan Shouto untuk tetap memeluknya, ia mengode Shouto untuk membiarkan Izuku beristirahat sampai terbangun sendiri nanti.

Shouto menyelimuti Izuku, memastikan seluruh tubuh sampai sebatas dagu tertutupi selimut, barulah keluar ruangan bersama Tokoyami. Menatapi Izuku untuk terakhir kali, kemudian menutup pintu kamar pemuda yang dibuai mimpi.

"Ada terlalu banyak pertanyaan," Kirishima yang bersandar memunggungi pemalang balkon menatapi kedatangan Tokoyami dan Shouto, "sejak kapan Midoriya begitu?"

Satou menoleh padanya. "Meneriakkan Todoroki saat tidur?"

"Bukan, tapi ... ya, kau tahu, lah. Sejak kapan dia terpikat pada Todoroki," Kaminari masih memandangi pintu kamar Midoriya yang telah ditutup.

Ojiro mengangguk dengan alis bertaut bingung, "Dan _kenapa mesti_ Todoroki?"

"Kurasa kita bahas semua ini besok saja, begitu Midoriya-kun sudah normal dan bangun lagi. Ini sudah melewati jam malam," tandas Iida tegas, "cepat kembali ke kamar dan tidurlah!"

Beberapa pemuda menggerutu karena tanggung sekali semua ini mesti berakhir, tapi sisanya menyetujui hal itu. Hampir semua dari mereka lekas menuju lift dan masih membahas fenomena gila Midorima Izuku menggilai Todoroki Shouto di luar batas normal.

Kecuali Shouto, masih tetap di situ untuk beberapa lama, menatapi pintu yang tertutup dan mematri memori akan senyum Izukuk ketika terlelap dalam pelukannya barusan.

.

#~**~#

.

Andaikata ia tidak terlalu diam, dan hanya mengatakan apa yang perlu dikatakan, niscaya Aizawa akan berkomentar betapa mengagumkan anak-anak kelasnya angkatan ini. Lantaran mereka tengah didera keresahan karena seorang teman, tapi begitu jam pelajaran dimulai, tak seorang pun mengabaikan kegiatan belajar-mengajar di kelas.

Bel istirahat akan berbunyi lima menit lagi, tapi Aizawa menyudahi pelajaran dengan memberikan tugas yang membuat murid-murid pemalas mengerang panjang.

"Sensei!"

Aizawa mematuk sosok sang ketua kelas yang mengacungkan tangan di pojok ruangan, "Ya?"

"Boleh kami minta izin bicara dengan _Sensei_?"

"Tidak," Aizawa menyeringai ala pembuli seperti dirinya yang biasa, selamanya takkan mengakui dia menikmati ekspresi horror dari wajah-wajah polos di hadapannya, "ini giliranku bicara."

Aizawa menjeda perkataannya.

Anak-anak menantinya.

Satu menit berlalu, masih tak ada suara.

"Jangan terlambat mengumpulkan tugas."

Sebagian besar murid-murid di kelasnya nyaris tumbang di tempat. Terjungkal mendengar Aizawa yang melontar datar tentang tugas barusan. Harapan musnah dari tatapan mereka yang meringis mendengarnya dan berseru, _"Haiii'!"_

"Kalian baru boleh keluar kelas untuk beristirahat, begitu bel berbunyi," Aizawa membawa modul dan jurnal yang digunakannya berjalan menuju pintu, "dan Todoroki Shouto, ikut denganku."

Sekelas terperangah kaget. Serentak seluruh perhatian tertuju pada Todoroki Shouto yang lekas berdiri, tidak menampilkan ekspresi ketika mengekori Aizawa menuju ke ruang wakil kepala sekolah.

Sepertinya mereka penasaran mati-matian, sayangnya lirikan Aizawa menghentikan anak-anak membuntutinya dan Shouto untuk tahu apa yang akan wali kelas mereka bicarakan. Jeli menelisik ekspresi mereka, Aizawa tahu bahwa anak-anaknya juga mengerti keterkaitan Todoroki Shouto dipanggil dengan problema Midoriya Izuku.

Aizawa membiarkan Shouto masuk ruangan lebih dulu, menoleh ke kanan dan kiri; memastikan koridor kosong dari siapa pun juga, barulah masuk dengan menutup pintu dan mengunci ruangan.

Bunyi klik itu mengundang Shouto untuk menoleh padanya. Selintas mata beda warna itu berkilat, walapun putra bungsu Endeavor itu terlalu cerdas dengan menyembunyikan reaksinya. Demeanor yang mengagumkan dan sangat terlatih.

Namun, seberapa terlatih sebenarnya putra pahlawan yang sekarang nomor satu sedunia mengontrol emosi dan ekspresi, dengan kenyataan yang akan Aizawa jejalkan padanya?

Aizawa meracik kemudian menghidangkan teh, menggumam singkat ketika Shouto dengan ketenangan anomali mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Apa kautahu kenapa aku memanggilmu kemari?" tanya Aizawa tanpa basa-basi begitu Shouto telah meletakkan gelas teh kembali ke meja.

"Berhubungan dengan Midoriya, saya kira," Shouto menegapkan duduknya, sepasang mata itu mengeborkan rasa penasaran yang tak terkemuka, "tapi kalau benar iya, kenapa Midoriya tidak perlu dipanggil?"

Aizawa tidak serta-merta menjawab. Dia memikirkan hasil percakapan telepon (sialan) dengan Miss Joke kemarin. Bahkan ucapan permintaan maafnya terdengar sia-sia dan terang-terangan menertawakan, cara menyembuhkan korban dari kosei atraktan, _perasaan korban yang takkan memudar_ , belum lagi lamaran untuk menikah dengannya. Dasar.

Perlukah ia mengatakan yang sebenarnya?

Apa itu akan merusak hubungan kedua remaja yang jadi tokoh utama?

Tapi apa pun juga yang ia katakan, memang pasti relasi mereka takkan lagi bisa diperbaiki.

Sekalian saja hancurkan.

"Karena tidak perlu. Sebelumnya, aku ingin bertanya ... bagaimana perasaanmu pada Midoriya Izuku?"

Shouto tertegun dengan pertanyaan itu, dan Aizawa tajam menelisiknya. Terkejut yang kemudian kandas begitu ia menguraikan, "Dia adalah ... teman saya, yang baik, menyelamatkan, kuat."

Platonis, ya? Kasihan. Aizawa senantiasa mendengarkan, mengetahui dari roman wajah Shouto, yang bersangkutan masih mencoba memformula kata-kata yang lebih tepat (mungkin implisit) tentang perasaannya pada Izuku.

"Dia salah satu orang yang berarti buat saya," jawab Shouto dengan nada lebih mantap.

Satu jawaban itu merangkum seluruh perasannya, yang bagi Aizawa, terdengar seperti permisi untuk relasi platonik. Mungkin memang bagi Shouto, Izuku adalah seseorang yang berarti, dalam taraf biasa saja dan batas pertemanan semata.

Dia berarti yang seperti pahlawan untuk hidupnya, karena Shouto merasa diselamatkan tanpa pernah meminta.

"Sensei tahu apa yang terjadi pada Midoriya?"

Begitulah anak Endeavor. Telah diajari dengan baik, meski menggunakan kekejaman untuk mengasah ketajaman itu.

"Ya. Dia terkena _kosei_ dari seorang murid Miss Joke." Aizawa menyiangi langit-langit ruangan dengan tatapan. Mengimplisitkan ekspresi simpati.

Shouto otomatis menegakkan badannya. " _Kosei_ macam apa?"

"Nama _Kosei_ itu adalah "Atraktan". Sebenarnya bukan _kosei_ kelas satu, apalagi yang cukup berguna, tapi sangat merepotkan."

Aizawa mendengus samar, lekas menyela sebelum si Todoroki bungsu bertanya.

"Dan tidak, ini lebih menyebalkan daripada _kosei_ Shinsou Hitoshi, _Brainwash_. Terkena _kosei_ ini membuat korbannya—well, yang malang—pasti sangat menderita."

Terheran dengan penjelasan wali kelasnya, Shouto memincingkan mata. " _Kosei_ macam apa itu?"

"Orang yang terkena sentuhan pemilik kosei Atraktan, maka dia akan dibuat gila oleh satu orang saja. Dia akan tergila-gila pada orang ini.

"Tahap awalnya, si korban jadi merasakan panas di pipi, berdebar-debar, tiap melihat orang itu, kemudian memipikannya, yang awalnya membahagiakan, dan lama-kelamaan berubah. Perasaannya semakin intens, mau tidak mau pikirannya akan terpaksa memikirkan seseorang itu setiap hari, setiap waktunya.

"Setiap melihat apalagi satu orang itu, si korban akan mengalami rasa yang dideskripsikan seperti _"Buttefly effect"_ di perutnya. Korban jadi akan mengantuk tiap memikirkan, melihat apalagi dekat-dekat orang itu, kemudian tertidur, sampai mengigau-igaukan orang itu dalam tidurnya."

Aizawa menjeda. Menyesap tehnya lamat-lamat, membiarkan Shouto melemparkan tatapan tak sabaran dengan penjelasannya. Oh, well, dia akan masuk ke bagian buruk, bagaimanapun juga. Dia meletakkan gelas.

"Dalam fase yang sangat parah, dia bahkan akan memikirkan sampai terbawa mimpi, mengigau-igau ... melakukan ... hal-hal seksual dengan orang itu."

Sepasang mata heterokrom membelalak syok.

Aizawa menyulam kedua tautan tangan di pangkuan, khidmat menuturkan, "Dan begitu atraktan-nya sempurna, maka apa pun kata orang itu, korban akan menurutinya. Sampai-sampai kalau dia ditanya soal apa pun, tidur pun dia akan mengagung-agungkan tentang orang itu saja."

Aizawa tidak berkecimpung dalam rasa kasihan melihat betapa syok Todoroki Shouto mendengarkan separah apa itu situasi sebenarnya. Ekspresi campur-aduk, acak-kadut, perasaan tak karuan, semua terbenam dalam betapa kosong sorot sepasang mata heterokrom.

"Se- ... bentar," Shouto berdeham, menetralisir ganjalan di kerongkongannya.

"Ada yang tidak kau mengerti?"

"Saya mengerti, korban kosei Atraktan itu adalah Midoriya, dan orang yang jadi objek—uh—mimpinya adalah saya," Shouto cukup cepat menguasai dirinya untuk lebih tenang, "tapi ... kenapa mesti saya?"

Oh, ini dia permasalahannya.

"Apa karena setelah si pemakai kosei Atraktan itu menyentuh Midoriya, terus yang pertama kali Midoriya lihat setelah efektif terkena kosei itu adalah saya, maka saya jadi orangnya?"

Hm?

Guratan pikiran mewarnai dahi Aizawa. Apa-apaan nada harapan barusan? Tidak, tidak, itu terdengar sedikit menyakitkan. Seolah penjelasan yang tadi tidak lebih dari pedang untuk menyakiti hati Todoroki Shouto.

Bukan urusannya.

Yang jadi urusannya sebagai wali kelas adalah membereskan permasalahan krusial muridnya; membebaskan sang murid dari _kosei_ laknat menyebalkan itu. Permasalahan perasaan _bukan_ urusannya.

"Tidak."

"Jadi?"

"Kautahu ... atraksi?"

"Atraksi?" sepasang mata heterokrom itu berpijar dalam kebingungan. "Dalam arti?"

"Atraksi dalam arti, ketertarikan." Aizawa menekan sikunya di atas lutut, dagu berpangku di tautan telapak tangan. "Secara ... romantis."

Sunyi teramat lama melingkupi mereka berdua.

"Tidak peduli seberapa kuat Atraktan dipakaikan, ini bergantung perasaan korban. Semakin kuat perasaan korban, maka tiap fase yang korban lalui akan semakin parah, sampai ke tahap mungkin isi pikirannya cuma satu orang itu saja tiap waktunya. Pasti sangat menderita."

Aizawa tahu dan mengerti, Todoroki Shouto adalah seorang jenius.

Namun ada sisi dingin dan naluri membuli dalam dirinya untuk menguraikan, "Ini berarti Midoriya Izuku memiliki ketertarikan romantis padamu, atau dengan kata lain, dia suka padamu."

Ah?

Ekspresi Todoroki Shouto ...

Seperti orang tidak percaya, seumpama orang baru saja diberitahukan bahwa dirinyalah jawara sebenarnya Festival Olahraga se-Yuuei.

Ibarat orang dapat anugerah yang tak pernah ia kira, akan hadir dalam hidupnya—

"Oh, tapi kalau aku bilang begitu, berarti aku meremehkan perasaan Midoriya." Aizawa tertawa setengah bernapas.

—mirip dengan anak muda, yang tidak percaya kalau perasaannya terbalaskan.

Aizawa tidak mau tahu, bagaimana perasaan anak muda di hadapannya atau tidak, atau bagaimana nanti dua remaja ini ke depannya, yang jelas: kasihan Midoriya Izuku selama sekian waktu, kronis sekali atraktan yang ia rasakan sampai-sampai telah menganggu kedamaian satu kelas.

Ini dia bagian tragedi.

"Ada dua tahapan dalam melepaskan korban dari _kosei_ atraktan."

Shouto agak tersentak, kendati pemuda itu cepat menguasai diri untuk memerhatikan penjelasan Aizawa, yang membuahkan segaris senyum tipis di wajah gurunya.

Bagaimanapun mungkin inginnya Shouto akan perasaan itu, anak itu tetap mengerti dan tahu, itu tidaklah lebih dari sebatas delusi yang ditanamkan pada Midoriya.

"Dua tindakan yang harus kaulakukan."

Aizawa mengunci tautan tatapan mereka.

"Bersediakah kau menyelamatkan Midoriya Izuku, Todoroki Shouto?"

.

#~**~#

.

Terima kasih, Iida, berbaik hati dan berdedikasi sekali membantu untuk menyingkirkan semua mata-mata jahiliyah yang sekiranya akan mengintipi Todoroki Shouto mengeksekusi misi demi Midoriya Izuku.

Walau itu pun karena Aizawa yang meminta, memanipulasi Iida untuk mempertaruhkan nyawa demi melindungi asrama agar tidak satu pun kepala keluar demi memata-matai dua pemuda yang harus bicara.

Shouto memastikan lapangan latihan Beta Ground 1.0 kosong dari siapa pun. Tidak akan ada mata yang mengintip sama sekali, curi-curi pandang, atau coba-coba curi dengar. Matilah mereka akan dipanggang olehnya bila sampai melakukan hal ini.

Shouto mengepalkan jemarinya kuat-kuat, kecuali Aizawa-Sensei, tidak akan ada lagi yang tahu rahasia ini. Well, kecuali si Miss Joke dan murid sialan dengan _kosei_ sialannya itu.

Sorotnya meredup mendapati Izuku berdiri salah tingkah di tengah kegelapan, tak jauh darinya. Berusaha untuk tidak menatapi Shouto, menjaga jarak aman, bahkan dalam keremangan tempat ini saja Shouto bisa mendapati bagaimana Izuku susah-payah menelan ludah.

"A-apa kau ... diberitahu sesuatu oleh Aizawa-Sensei, me-mengenai masalah yang terjadi denganku?" tanya Izuku takut-takut.

Oh, Tuhan.

Berilah dirinya kekuatan.

Pikirkan saja Endeavor.

Endeavor.

Kuso Oyaji.

"Ya." Shouto mengepalkan jemarinya lagi. Mengosongkan perasaan sebenarnya dari pijar tajam matanya yang mengunjam pandang pada Izuku.

"A-apa kau diberitahu tentang solusi—"

"—sebenarnya, dari sejak kemarin teman-teman sekelas kita melakukan eksperimen, aku merasa sangat kesal," potong Shouto dingin.

Mulut Izuku ternganga selaras dengan bola mata yang terbuka, terbelalak lebar. Dia tidak berkata apa-apa, hanya napasnya yang mulai memburu, dan ia mulai meremat fabrik pakaian dalam cengkeraman tangan.

"Aku tidak nyaman diharuskan melakukan yang mereka semua minta."

Izuku mencicit, "Ma-maaf—"

"—dan baru kutahu satu hal yang sangat menggangguku."

Shouto meruncingkan tatapan mematikan pada lawan bicaranya.

"Tidakkah kau bisa berpikir, bahwa menjadi objek fantasi seksual seseorang itu menjijikkan?"

Suara Shouto menggaung sepenjuru Ground Beta Zero, gaungnya tergantung, menyisakan gema yang menorehkan keheningan dengan efek setelah pengakuan itu dikatakan.

Seluruh tubuh Izuku bergetar hebat. Mungkin dia tengah bertanya-tanya, dari caranya menggumam yang menyaingi desingan peluru revolver, dari mana bisa Shouto mengetahui tentang itu. Mungkinkah Mineta, tapi manusia mungil mesum itu bukan pengkhianat. Mungkinkah si pengkhianat sebenarnya di Yuuei yang membocorkan, tapi itu berarti Shouto sekutunya.

Mungkinkah Kacchan, tapi tidak mungkin juga, kan Kacchan terlalu tidak akur padanya untuk sudi membocorkan hal senista itu. Tidak mungkin Iida, Uraraka, Tokoyami, apa Aoyama? Orang itu memang aneh—

Izuku berupaya menguatkan diri dan merintih, "Ma-maafkan aku, Todoroki-kun. Ini bukan ka-karena aku juga mau, tapi karena sesuatu yang tidak bisa kukontrol—!"

"—tapi Aizawa-Sensei memberitahuku, _kosei_ yang mengenaimu, itu tidak akan terjadi kalau kau tidak bernafsu padaku!" geram Shouto garang. "Sana, tanyakan pada Aizawa-Sensei sekarang juga bila kaumau!"

"Tidak, ti-tidak—" Izuku tersengal-sengal. Jemarinya terangkat, menjambak rambutnya yang mengikal lebat makin dahsyat. Dia menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, jatuh bersimpuh, meratapkan bahwa ia tidak bermaksud demikian. "Ma-maafkan aku—"

"Apa saja yang kaubayangkan lakukan bersamaku, huh?" desis Shouto. "Apa kau senang saat aku dipaksa oleh yang lain untuk menidurkanmu di ranjang ,menggendongmu dari sofa di ruang santai ke kamarmu, mengelusi rambutmu ketika tidur?

"Atau kau bernafsu saat melihat aku selesai latihan? Baru selesai mandi? Memakai tanktop saja atau lepas baju ketika ingin mencucinya di ruang pencucian baju?

"Kaubilang kau ingin kupeluk tiap waktu, dan bahkan mendesahkan namaku dalam tidurmu—bahkan di kelas juga—sampai orgasme, kau senang?!"

Izuku mencakar lantai. Peluh merinai. Satu per satu titiknya bersanding dengan airmatanya yang mulai berlinang. Tubuhnya menggigil hebat selagi ia berusaha memformula kata, alasan, analisis, apa pun yang bisa membuktikannya, bahwa ini semua salah kosei sialan itu.

Shouto terkesiap ketika mendapati Izuku menampar dirinya sendiri. Uh-oh, ini tidak akan mudah. Dilihatnya Izuku bangkit lagi, nanar menatapi dirinya.

"ITU BUKAN AKU!" teriak Izuku penuh amarah. "Aku tidak bisa mengendalikan yang kurasakan, tidak bisa berhenti memikirkanmu, bahkan menahan diri untuk tidak mengantuk saja melihatmu aku tidak bisa!

"Kau mengerti bagaimana rasanya harus memikirkan teman baikmu sendiri dalam sudut pandang yang kau tidak pernah melihatnya seperti itu?!

"Kau tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya, kau tidak mengerti, jadi jangan bilang aku merasa senang! Kau tidak tahu bagaimana aku merasa semua ini sangat salah dan bersalah padamu!" jerit Izuku lebih pedih lagi.

"Bohong! Wajahmu saja menunjukkan sebaliknya, kau sekarang sedang menahan gairah karena pikiranmu itu!" sentak Shouto murka.

"Aku tidak berbohong!" isak Izuku, wajahnya basah dan ia bahkan tidak ada kekuatan untuk menyeka semua airmata yang ada. "Kau tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya, karena perasaanku padamu BUKAN seperti itu!"

"Hoo—" Shouto mendengus dengan tampang mencemooh, dia mengentak langkah dengan galak dan keras, menderak-derak keramik saat dengan cepat menghampiri Izuku untuk menarik kausnya ke atas "—jadi bagaimana perasaanmu kalau tidak bernafsu seperti itu padaku, huh?"

"Itu bukan nafsu!" Izuku bersikeras menepis tangan Shouto dari kausnya, balas mendorong Shouto yang nyaris mencekiknya. "Perasaanku padamu tidak begitu!"

"Kaumau bilang Aizawa-Sensei bohong padaku?! Apa gunanya Sensei bohong padaku, hah?!" Shouto membantingkan Izuku, memojokkannya ke dinding hingga Izuku balas menahan badan Shouto dan mengunjam tajam padanya. "Kosei itu tidak akan aktif kalau tidak karena kau merasa bernafsu padaku!"

Shouto terpelanting lalu terbanting ke tanah karena tonjokan keras persis di perutnya. Dia meludah darah ke samping. Bangkit lagi untuk meninju Izuku, memojokkannya ke dinding, sampai mereka jatuh dan saling bergulat untuk meninju satu sama lain.

Tepat sebelum tinju Shouto mendarat di dagu pemuda yang ditindih di bawahnya, Izuku yang tertindih di bawahnya berseru pilu,

"Aku menyukaimu!"

Tinju Shouto seketika terhenti.

Hanya ada engahan mereka, tatkala cahaya pucat purnama menelusup masuk ke ground beta zero. Menyimbahi punggung Shouto, dan memercik cahaya pada kemilau di wajah basah Izuku yang tersedu.

"Itu tidak pakai nafsu," rintih Izuku sakit hati, tersendat sedu-sedannya menatapi Shouto yang bergeming pasif di atasnya, "perasaanku tidak pakai nafsu!"

Perlahan-lahan tinju diturunkan Shouto, sementara Izuku menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua belah lengan. Geraman merananya membahana seruangan.

"Aku suka sekali padamu ..." Izuku menjambak rambutnya sendiri, "suka sekali," suaranya memelan, dihuni sedu-sedan, "tapi kau tidak mengerti, kau jadi berpikir yang tidak-tidak karena sesuatu yang aku juga tidak mengerti. Aah ...a-aku ... suka ... aku sangat suka Todoroki-kun—"

Izuku tercekat ketika kedua lengannya dibuka oleh Shouto. Bukan karena ia ketakutan akan dihadiahi tinju kedua, tapi justru karena Shouto menatapnya sebegitu pilu.

"Bodoh."

Tangis Izuku sesaat terhenti. Jantungnya bergemuruh riuh, karena di bawah cemerlang gemintang yang jauh dari balik kaca-kaca bening, Shouto menautkan dahi mereka sehingga mereka bertatapan dan bernapas teramat dekat.

Shouto tertawa serak yang terasa amat sesak. "Harusnya kaubilang, " _aku benci padamu_ "."

Izuku dengan kantuk amat hebat yang membuat matanya sangat berat, menggeleng kuat-kuat. "Aku tidak benci—"

"Katakan saja," pinta Shouto menyelanya, " _kumohon_."

"Ta-tapi aku tidak—"

"Midoriya."

Izuku menatap dalam senyap. Ia hanya melihat bagaimana menderitanya sorot mata Shouto, merasakan napas dari mulut Shouto terhirup olehnya, bibir itu lebih dekat dari mimpi-mimpi yang senantiasa menghampiri.

"Aku tahu kau tidak membenciku," tangan Shouto berpindah ke sisi wajah Izuku, " _aku tahu_. Tapi katakan saja, seolah kau benar-benar merasa sangat benci padaku."

"Aku tidak mengerti—"

Shouto memejamkan mata. "Nanti, nanti _mungkin_ akan kujelaskan."

Tangan Izuku merambat ke pundak Shouto, meremas kausnya, bergantung di sana. Ketika Shouto membuka mata dan justru sepasang mata heterokrom berkilauan itu membuatnya makin jatuh cinta, Izuku mendesis,

"A-aku ... benci padamu."

"Lagi."

"Aku benci padamu."

"Lagi!"

"Aku benci padamu!"

"LAGI!"

"AKU BENCI PADAMU!"

"Apa yang kaubenci dariku?" Shouto menggaris senyum tipis, dia tahu Izuku pasti tahu apa yang harus dilakukan setelah ini.

"Ka-karena kau ... menganggap remeh perasaanku! Perasaanku padamu tidak pakai nafsu, tidak seperti itu—"

Kemilau-kemilau mungil mulai berpijar di sekitar tubuh Izuku. Lebih berkilau daripada langit berkaca-kaca di atas sana, sehingga Shouto tahu itulah tanda keduanya untuk memiringkan kepala, menangkap bibir Izuku dalam ciuman.

"—hhh?!"

Shouto menyelinapkan satu lengan di pinggang Izuku, satu lagi di kepalanya. Dia tidak tahu sama sekali harus melakukan apa, selain sejak Aizawa memintanya melakukan hal ini dan memperlihatkan bagaimana cara yang benar harus ia lakukan, ia telah panas-dingin sejak Izuku masuk ke tempat ini dan bertatapan dengannya.

"Todo—mmngh." Izuku mencakar nikmat pundak tegap yang menaunginya, melengkungkan badan dan mempertemukan himpitan badan mereka, tatkala Shouto melumat bibir bawahnya dengan mesra.

Shouto menyangga kepala Izuku dengan lengannya. Dia yang memiringkan kepala, agar hidung mereka tidak berbenturan. Kedua belah mulut bawahnya menguncup di mulut atas Izuku, memainkan di antara kedua belahan, sebelum berpindah ke bawah.

Bibir bagian bawah Izuku terasa lebih lebar, tipis, tapi juga manis. Lebih lembut. Shouto mengulum bibir bawahnya lebih lama, mengisap, menarik pelan dengan gigi hingga Izuku mencengkeram bahunya lebih keras. Lidah Shouto terjulur untuk menjilat belahan garis pertemuan antara kedua bibir Izuku.

"Buka," Shouto berbisik amat berat, menghentikan tautan ciuman mereka, engah napasnya panas di atas wajah Izuku yang merah, "buka mulutmu, _Izuku_."

Izuku dengan mata berkunang-kunang, membiarkan bibir basahnya merekah dengan indah sehingga Shouto mendesah saat meraup mulut atasnya, memagut bibir bawahnya sampai Izuku mengeluarkan suara nikmat dari dasar tenggorokan.

Lidah Shouto menyelip masuk dari celah yang terbuka. Menelusuri gigi yang semula saling memagari rapi, menggelitik gusi sampai Izuku memekik dan kawah dalamnya terbuka. Lidah mereka berakhir berjumpa, tak sengaja bersinggungan.

Mungkin memang ujung lidah itu seperti saklar, yang menyalakan ribuan sel-sel sensitif di sana saat bertautan dengan sesamanya. Saling menyundul cepat, berubah lamat-lambat mengait, lambat membelai dalam kawah basah, melelehkan saliva ke sudut-sudut bibir.

"Hnggh!" sampai Izuku mengerang mabuk kepayang dalam ciuman pertamanya, dan badannya mengejang tatkala lidah Shouto membelai titik paling sensitif, bagian bawah lidahnya.

Tatkala Shouto mulai habis napas, ia melepaskan ciuman mereka. Benang saliva terajut di antara mulut mereka. Sesungguhnya ia tidak pernah membayangkan ciuman pertamanya harus seperti ini, dengan seseorang yang ia juga suka, tapi tidak romantis sama sekali. Jadilah lengannya meletakkan kepala Izuku, beralih jemari menyeka lelehan saliva di bibir memerah indah itu.

Badan Izuku kian bercahaya. Pelupuk mata dipupuk kantuk, sebentar lagi matanya akan terpejam.

"Kau akan melupakan semua ini," lirih Shouto perih.

"Tidak—" Izuku menggelengkan kepala. "Kenapa, aku tidak paham—bukannya, ka-kau janji akan ce-cerita—hnnh."

Shouto merambatkan ciuman dari sudut bibir ke dagu, pada garis rahang yang mengkaku, denyut lembut di leher Izuku yang menggeliat teramat nikmat. Menjelajah, tertambat di telinga yang juga memerah meskipun bercahaya keemasan, "Panggil namaku?"

Izuku tak serta merta menjawab. Berpikir jernih sama sekali tidak bisa ia lakukan ketika gairahnya jauh dari kebijakan libido yang dibuat membara oleh Todoroki Shouto. Namun bisikan namanya terdengar seperti anugerah yang indah, diciumkan di nadi yang mendetakkan nada-nada biru—nama seseorang saja.

Izuku memeluknya erat-erat, ketika Shouto mengisap kulit lehernya kuat-kuat. "Shouto-kunnnh ..."

Semua cahaya terpecah dengan indah.

Ketika seluruh bintang-bintang dan cahaya yang melingkupi mereka meredup, ketika dahinya kemudian dikecup, Izuku jatuh tertidur.

.

#~**#

.

"MIDORIYAAAA!"

Mineta, manusia hina sedunia, menemplok pada Izuku serupa bola ungu kekuatannya yang lengket bukan main dan tidak akan bisa copot. Tersedu-sedu penuh haru bak ratu drama, melingkar bagai ular menggelendoti teman yang duduk di depannya.

"Semalam aku tidak dengar aneh-aneh, sumpah, aku bangga—"

"Eh, dengar apa? Ka-kau kenapa, Mineta-kun? Tolong lepaskan aku—"

Mineta menggguncang-guncangkan badan Izuku dengan sembarangan. "Kau tidak ingat, hah?! Tidak ingat apa pun sama sekali?!"

"I-ingat apa—"

"KAU ***- _Fap_ MENJERIT-JERIT DAN YANG KAUJERITKAN ADALAH TODO—GRRHUGH!"

Dark Shadow tepat waktu melesat, menyambar Mineta, menjauhkannya dari Izuku yang melotot ngeri dan horor karena tidak mengerti yang dikatakan sama sekali. Tokoyami cepat datang menghampiri, tapi disalip oleh Iida yang buru-buru menyerbu.

"Midoriya-kun! Kauingat ada tugas dari Midnight—"

"E-eh, ingat—"

Tokoyami mendelik penuh selidik. "Siapa paling pintar di kelas, Midoriya?"

"Ya-Yaoyorozu-san—"

"Siapa paling tampan?!" Kaminari membanting meja Izuku sampai yang bersangkutan berjengit.

Izuku tergagu bingung. "A-ah—"

"Aku, 'kan?!" bahkan Aoyama ikut mengotot dan melotot padanya.

"I-iya—haha." Izuku mengerjap-kerjapkan mata dan tertawa sebisanya.

Bakugou bahkan melebarkan mata saat menatapinya. Dia membuang napas panjang, menyilangkan kedua kaki di atas meja. "Hah. Dasar sampah."

"I-itu sudah paling netral, Mineta-kun—" Izuku mencoba menenangkan Mineta yang nyaris cari mati dengan melemparkan bola ungu ke kepala Bakugou.

"MIDORIYA KITA TELAH KEMBALI SEPERTI SEMULAAA!" sorak Kaminari bahagia.

"Syukurlah, Midoriya!" Kirishima mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan riang.

"Todoroki-san," sapa Yaoyorozu ketika Shouto dengan tenang masuk dari pintu belakang kelas, "terima kasih sudah membantu Midoriya-san kembali seperti semula!"

"E-eh, memangnya aku kenapa?!" tanya Izuku bingung.

"Aduh, Midoriyaaa," Ashido tergelak-gelak, "selama berhari-hari, kau itu seperti orang jatuh cinta dan tergila-gila buta pada Todoroki."

Izuku mematung. Buliran keringat dingin merambah deras wajahnya. "Ha-Hah?"

Izuku melongo bodoh mendengarkan teman-temannya berebut saling menjelaskan tentang apa yang terjadi padanya. Semakin banyak ia mendengarkan uraian mereka, semakin memerah wajahnya akibat panas berlebihan yang ia rasakan.

Yang lain kan tidak akan tahu seberapa merasa beralah ia merasakan semua itu, juga memelas meratapi bagaimana rasanya diperhatikan oleh Shouto. Izuku tidak mungkin menunjukkannya di depan mereka semua, terlebih ia tidak ingin membuat Shouto yang sudah cukup baik hati menyelamatkannya, juga jadi jijik padanya.

"Makanya kemarin malam, Todoroki-kun bilang, dia mau bicara denganmu. Aizawa-Sensei juga bilang padaku, besok pagi kau pasti sembuh karena hanya Todoroki-kun yang bisa menyembuhkannya," ujar Iida bangga.

Berlagak sebagai dirigen satu kelas, Iida mengangkat pulpennya tinggi-tinggi ketika kacamatanya berkilat. "SEMUANYA, SATU, DUA TIGA—!"

"Terima kasih, Todorokiii~" koor sebagian besar murid-murid kelas 1-A Yuuei.

"Tapi aku penasaran. Bagaimana caramu menyembuhkan Midoriya yang seperti itu?" tanya Kirishima pada Shouto yang wajahnya semonoton papan catur yang hitam-putih begitu saja.

"Oh, itu." Shouto menatap ke arah papan tulis, menghindari mata-mata jeli macamnya mata Bakugou ataupun Atsui. "Aizawa-Sensei bilang, aku dan Midoriya perlu saling tonjok."

"Eeeeh?!"

"Jadi semalam kau menonjok Midoriya sampai pingsan?" tanya Shoji ngeri.

"Tidak, begitu sudah saling tonjok sekali, Midoriya tidak sadarkan diri," ujar Shouto datar.

Senyum Jirou tampak asimetris selagi ia tertawa sebisanya. "Pa-pantas saja kemarin kau membawa Midoriya pulang, ku-kukira dia tidur, ternyata pingsan ..."

Mungkin kata yang menggantung di sebagian besar benak murid hanyalah: seram. Siapa tidak ngeri ditonjok oleh salah seorang siswa terkuat di antara mereka? Apalagi Midoriya adalah siswa paling tahan banting. Entah kekuatan supernova macam apa yang bisa membuatnya langsung tak sadarkan diri.

"Mungkin saking kencang tonjokan Todoroki, sampai membuat Midoriya amnesia," Mineta seenak jidat melontarkan kesimpulan.

Shouto dengan airmuka monoton menonton kegaduhan teman-temannya yang berbicara bersama Izuku. Ekspresi ini agak retak, ketika Izuku menyeruak dari kerumunan, menghampirinya dengan wajah bersemu, berucap malu-malu, "Ma-ma-maafkan aku menyusahkanmu, Todoroki-kun."

Shouto mengerjapkan mata sekali.

Apa oksigen mendadak sirna dari muka bumi?

Kenapa rasanya hanya ia yang megap tak bisa bernapas?

"Tidak." Shouto menggeleng singkat. "Maafkan aku juga, sudah menyakitimu."

"Ti-tidak! Aku yakin itu kaulakukan u-untuk menolongku," kilah Izuku dengan senyum yang selalu menghangatkan hati banyak orang, tak terkecuali—oh, terutama Shouto. "Terima kasih sudah menyelamatkanku."

Izuku tidak akan pernah tahu, seberapa tidak mau sebenarnya Shouto untuk tak menyelamatkannya kala itu.

"Mmm." Shouto mengangguk singkat.

"A-ano ... kalau boleh, se-sekalian aku minta maaf," Izuku menggigit bibirnya yang membuat mata Shouto sedikit menyipit, "bo-boleh aku traktir sesuatu? Ha-hari Sabtu atau Minggu?"

Shouto menghilangkan semua itu dengan satu anggukan. "Terserah kau saja."

Senyum Izuku merekah, seperti fajar pertama yang mekar di pucuk ufuk. Semua itu ironisnya tidak membuat Shouto merasa lebih baik, tidak juga bisa mengurangi keinginan Shouto untuk mencicipi senyum itu di bibirnya sendiri.

"Aizawa-Sensei datang!" seru Ojiro memberitahu.

Seluruh siswa-siswi kocar-kacir, berhamburan kembali ke bangku masing-masing.

Mineta yang duduk persis di belakang Izuku, menjawil teman sebangkunya dari belakang. Izuku menoleh, persis di bagian yang pandangan Mineta terpusat di noda merah itu.

"Duduk, Mineta-kun," desis Izuku mengingatkan.

"Ini ..." Mineta menusuk noda merah di leher yang merahnya terlihat amat pekat. "Kau kenapa?"

"Apanya kenapa?" Izuku menautkan alis, memegangi lehernya.

Mineta bersidekap, pasang tampang sok ala detektif. "Hee ... itu kelihatan seperti _hickey_."

Mineta masih berpikir. Tak seberapa lama matanya membola. Dia membeku di tempatnya, mulut jatuh ternganga ke meja. Pelan-pelan, dengan kehorroran yang memuncak, dia menoleh ke sudut belakang.

Sepasang mata heterokrom tengah memandang—pada teman yang duduk di depannya. Lalu, tatapan bergulir, terhenti pada Mineta.

Dingin.

Beku.

Membara.

Mematikan.

Mineta mengiggil sekujur badan, tapi tak bisa bersuara karena tak lagi punya keberanian.

Pintu terbuka.

Ditutup lagi.

Aizawa melangkah masuk. Seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa, mengabsen seisi kelas satu per satu. Berhenti sesaat pada Izuku setelah pemuda itu berseru bahwa dirinya hadir di kelas.

"Jangan buat dirimu menyulitkan orang lain lagi."

Izuku berjengit, ia buru-buru mengangguk lalu duduk. "Sa-saya mengerti. Terima kasih, Sensei!"

Absensi berlanjut lagi, dan lagi-lagi terhenti ketika mencapai marga Todoroki.

Keheningan menenggelamkan seisi kelas dalam ketegangan ketika sang guru bertatapan dengan murid yang dituju.

Aizawa menghela napas pendek, tatapannya melunak. " _Otsukare_."

Shouto mengangguk sekenanya, duduk lagi seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Seakan dia baik-baik saja.

Toh, sepanjang kelas saja, Aizawa tahu bahwa itu sama sekali tidak benar adanya.

.

#~**~#

.

Shouto sengaja tiba di tempat janjian mereka, lobi depan asrama, setengah jam lebih dulu sebelum Izuku.

Dilema antara menyanggupi atau tidak untuk menyelamatkan Izuku, masih saja membekas seperti jejak api unggun yang menghitam di atas tanah meninggalkan abu.

Kasihan semua orang yang kena _kosei_ Atraktan. Untuk lepas dari kosei sialan itu, ada cara ekstrim pertama, yaitu membuat si korban yang kena Atraktan, berhenti jatuh cinta pada objek yang dijatuhi cinta.

Cara kedua untuk melepaskan korban dari pengaruh Atraktan adalah yang paling normal, dua tahapan yang harus dilakukan dan ironis total.

Satu, si korban harus mengatakan sepenuh hati, _aku membencimu_ pada seseorang yang ia cintai setengah mati.

Tandanya tahap pertama berhasil, adalah ketika tubuh sang korban atraktan mulai bercahaya keemasan.

Dua, si objek cintanya, harus menautkan lidah mereka untuk memutuskan ikatan. Ini lantaran atraktan aktif ketika diserukan oleh sang pemilik kosei, yang notabene itu terseru dari lidahnya. Mau tidak mau, hal ironis ini mesti dilakukan. Lucunya, yang melakukan bahkan bukan pemilik kosei, tapi sang objek cinta pada seseorang yang jatuh cinta padanya.

Tandanya atraksi, atau ketertarikan, atau perasaan itu telah tiada, ketika cahaya keemasan yang menyelimuti badan si korban perlahan lenyap hingga sama sekali tak bersisa.

Mau dua cara apa pun yang dipakai, Shouto tenang menerawang langit biru yang benderang, intinya hanya satu: memutuskan atraksi yang mengikat antara si korban dan objek cintanya.

Memori juga tidak tersisa ataupun memberkas sama sekali.

 _Kosei_ yang sempurna untuk orang yang ingin lepas dari belenggu cinta.

"Ma-maaf aku terlambat!"

Izuku mengambur rusuh dari dalam asrama, terengah-engah kepayahan sampai terbungkuk-bungkuk. Dia buru-buru mengecek jam di ponselnya, dan alisnya bertaut saat menormalkan napas.

"E-eh, kurasa masih ... uhm, wa-waktu janjian kita masih lima belas menit lagi?"

Izuku memandangnya dengan ragu.

Shouto menatapnya, pilu itu terbisu.

"A-aku yang salah ingat, ya? Ma-maaf!" Izuku membungkuk berulang kali. "Tadi aku sudah pasang alarm bangun pagi, tapi Aoyama-kun aneh sekali a-akhir-akhir ini, uhm maksudku, bukan apa-apa, kok. Ja-jadi tadi aku mencari kaus ini. Ya ... ka—kaus All Might ini, sa-salah satu kesayanganku ... terus, sepatu ini juga—"

"Kau tidak terlambat. Aku yang memang datang duluan," Shouto memaut penampilan Izuku baik-baik, kaus dengan border keren nama All Might, hoodie hijau berpadu jingga lembut, celana pendek, dan sepatu berlogo ala jambul kelinci All Might, "dan itu, kau belum mengikat tali sepatumu."

"Oh?" Izuku menengok ke bawah. Melihat tali sepatunya terburai, lekas ia berlutut untuk mengikat tali sepatu dengan rapi. "Ma-maaf, tadi kupikir tidak apa-apa—"

"Maaf, kalau aku tidak datang duluan, kau pasti bisa mengikat tali sepatumu dulu."

"Tidak, kok! Ti-tidak apa-apa! Tadi aku sedikit panik." Izuku menyibukkan diri menalikan sepatu. "Bukan karena lama memilih baju, eh, sepatu ... ini salah sepatu yang ada logo All Might, sangat kusuka."

"Kausuka?"

"Uhm!" Izuku mengangguk riang. "Suka sekali!"

"Hmm ..." ada gumam lembut yang terdengar amat dekat, "aku juga. _Sangat suka_."

Izuku mendongak tatkala ada bayangan seseorang jatuh di atas sepatunya. Sosok seseorang menutupi terik matahari pagi, hanya ada sepasang mata heterokrom yang teduh dan membuat napasnya tertahan dan mengoyak hatinya dengan sesak yang Izuku tidak mengerti.

Tangan kanan Shouto terulur, jemarinya menemui noda merah di leherIzuku—seakan menyulut api hingga rona menari-nari di wajahnya—dan ibu jari dengan lamat membelai pelan tanda yang masih ada di sana, tapi _tidak_ dengan perasaannya.

"Kau mengerti rasanya berada begitu dekat seseorang yang kausuka, tapi tidak bisa bilang bahwa kau sangat menyukainya?"

Izuku membeku, tatapan tak terartikan Shouto membuatnya membeku.

"A-aku ..."

"Tapi, kau selalu bisa mengatakan perasaanmu, Midoriya Izuku."

Shouto menegakkan lagi badannya yang kian terasa kaku. Menarik tangan dari wajah Izuku, mendekamkannya dalam jeruji saku. Ia melangkah lebih dulu.

Izuku bangun terhuyung-huyung. Jantungnya berdebar tak karuan dan pandangannya berkunang-kunang bingung.

Izuku terpaku menatapi siluet Shouto yang menawan ditimpa cahaya matahari. Angin menyisiri helaian rambutnya yang dua warna, dan kedua warna berbeda di matanya pula menelusuri langit biru setak berkeujungan perasaan Shouto hari ini.

"Apa ... maksudmu, Todoroki-kun?" tanya Izuku lirih, tangan mencengkeram tas, sementara jari lain memegangi kulit di leher yang masih berdenyut lembut—kendati sentuhannya begitu sejuk.

Shouto tak kunjung menjawab membuat Izuku terjerembab dalam bingung tak berujung. Namun pemuda itu menoleh dengan segaris senyum tipis, yang tidak mencapai matanya.

"All Might," kata Shouto dengan nada lebih ringan, "kau bisa mengungkapkan rasa suka padamu padanya, sebenarnya itu cukup membuat orang iri—apalagi mereka yang tidak bisa begitu saja bilang suka pada seseorang yang mereka suka."

Shouto pun mungkin tidak akan pernah tahu, betapa kecewa Izuku mendengarnya mengatakan hal itu.

Padahal ia telah berharap lebih, untuk sesuatu yang akhir-akhir ini banyak orang tahu, tapi tidak pernah ada satu orang pun benar-benar tahu.

Izuku membungkus, memungut semua perasaan dan harapan yang berserakan, dan mengemasnya baik-baik dalam diri untuk dikembangkan dalam senyuman. Dia menuruni undakan tangga satu per satu, menyusul langkah seseorang yang sesungguhnya paling ia inginkan untuk sejajar dengannya.

Karena mereka terlalu jauh.

Karena mereka teramat berbeda.

Mungkin selama ini ada ada begitu banyak orang yang selalu memandangi orang yang mereka cinta, dan kata-kata itu telah ada di ujung lidahnya, tapi tak kunjung dikatakan. Walau kadang perasaan ini tak lagi tertahankan dan seseorang memang hanya ingin mengatakan.

Karena tak ada keberanian untuk mengatakan, apabila perasaan ini hanya ada pada dirinya sendiri saja.

"Kau melebih-lebihkan." Izuku menengadah, sedikit menyipit pada langit biru yang terang sekali. "Aku lebih sering tidak berani mengatakan apa yang sebenarnya kurasakan, Todoroki-kun."

"Hmm." Shouto menghela napas panjang. "Mungkin memang, untuk jujur pada perasaan sendiri pun, bisa terasa menyulitkan."

Apa Todoroki Shouto tidak bisa melihat ada begitu banyak sisi yang bisa disukai dari dirinya? Tidak bisa mengerti bagaimana ia memesona orang lain? Tidak pernah menyadari siapa yang jadi jatuh cinta karenanya?

"Kita bisa belajar untuk itu," Izuku membiarkan Shouto melihat senyumnya yang setulus ketika tidak ada apa-apa di antara mereka, "ayo berangkat, Todoroki-kun!"

Mungkin meski bukan hari ini, tapi suatu hari nanti, Izuku akan mampu mengatakan isi hatinya (lagi).

.

 _THE END_

#~**~#

.

 **(hidden scene)**

 _/"—hahahaha! Oh iya satu lagi, calon suamiku~ kata muridku, sekalipun nanti_ Atraktan _telah terlepaskan, tidak berarti juga dengan perasaan. Cintanya si korban tetap saja buat orang yang dijatuhi cintanya. Perasaan sialan itu takkan memudar! Kalau sudah bilang benci terus_ french kiss _selesai, biasanya justru perasaan si korban dan si objek cintanya malah saling berbalas! Bukankah ini adalah_ kosei _paling indah di dunia—"/_

 **-call ended-**

Aizawa menaruh telepon kembali ke tempatnya dengan ketenangan yang tidak dimiliki pahlawan biasa.

Bagaimana caranya mengajari Todoroki Shouto untuk melakukan french kiss pada Midoriya Izuku?

Kalau sudah begini—

"Kalau aku butuh belajar sesuatu secara pribadi, dan tidak ingin orang lain tahu aku memelajarinya," Aizawa menatap pada makhluk paling ajaib yang bisa diandalkan saat ini dan kebetulan persis ada duduk di hadapannya, "bagaimana caranya?"

" _Oh yeah_!" Present Mic berpose sensasional dengan mikrofonnya. "Unduh video tutoriaaal!"

Satu jam kemudian, _tutorial video french kiss_ , dikirimkan dari alamat email eraser_head pada shouto_todoroki.

 **.**

 **(truly) END**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **.**

BGM:

Miss Right by BTS

LOVE by Keyshia Cole

Konna ni Chikaku de by Crystal Kay

.

Fic hurahura macam apa lagi ini. *gelindingan* Buat Kanjeng Ratu Shirocchin, yang hamba minta maaf banget karena delay lama sekali karena hamba terjangkit typhus, ini sebenernya udah ngendep lama banget di laptop. Mana gue sampe lupa password LoL. CERITANYA TUH GUE UDAH MAU BUAT FLUFFY, TERUS LAGU KONNA NI CHIKAKU DE CRYSTAL KAY KEPUTER DAN TAHU-TAHU GINI AJA ENDIING-NYA. #digiles

masih ada prompts yang honey all over your body, dan cincin kawin. *lirik endepan di laptop* waktu ngekomen fic tododeku Begundal a.k.a Himeros sama Shirocchin (rekomen: Drunken CEO di wattpad), gue komen berondong dan itu fic indah banget HAHAHAHAAHAH VOMMENT YANG BANYAK BUAT FIC MEREKA YUAAAAAH. Sejujurnya gue ter-pressure—telah lama hamba tak menulis sesuatu yang panas. Sekuel SEXY, pastinya, tapi—masih belum greget. /doeng/

biar gue simpen sampe kelar lagi memasterisasi yang ero-ero. Terima kasih udah ngebuat event tododeku dan bikin gue jadi produktif nulis lagi, love you all!

.

Terima kasih juga buat kamu yang sudah mau baca sampai sini! Kritik dan saran yang membangun sangat saya harapkan!

.

Sweet smile,

Light of Leviathan a.k.a LoL


End file.
